The Billionaire Dirty Little Secret (Chanbaek)
by chelshea.park
Summary: Tak ada yang boleh melirik milikku ataupun menyentuhnya, akan ku pastikan kau menyesalinya/park Chanyeol/ Kakak, aku mencintaimu tak peduli sekejam apapun dunia padaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu/ Byun Baekhyun/ *bila ada kesamaan kejadian ataupun unsur lainnya, itu dibuat tanpa faktor kesengajaan, dont bash* chanyeol, sehun, kai
1. Chapter 1

Aku punya adik kecil yang manis, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia benar-benar manis, usianya 16 Tahun. Aku tak pernah membiarkannya keluyuran sendirian, mungkin aku terkena brother_complex akut. Tapi karena hal itu hidup Baekhyun benar-benar bergantung padaku, orang tua kami tinggal jauh di luar kota mereka bilang tak mampu membiayai sekolah Baekhyun lagi karena usaha keluarga kami sudah bangkrut. Maka itu aku harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi kami berdua, Baekhyun tak pernah melanjutkan sekolahnya karena aku. Bukan karena tak mampu, tidak tentu saja bukan itu. Tetapi lebih Karena aku tak mau orang-orang itu menatap Baekhyun, aku tak mau orang-orang menyentuh atau bahkan milirik apa yang sudah menjadi milikku.

**Catat : Milikku.**

Demi Baekhyun aku rela melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk menjadi seorang penjahat pun aku rela lalu disinilah aku sekarang. Jika dibilang penjahat, aku bukanlah penjahat aku hanya mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang tidak biasa dan aku membangunnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa pula. Aku sudah duduk di puncak kekuasaan ini sejak setahun lalu, sejak aku mencekik leher pak tua itu. Dan sekarang tak ada yg berani membantah perintahku. Susah payah aku mendapatkan posisiku saat ini, Uang, Kekuasaan dan semua yang aku miliki saat ini semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang bukan adik kandungku, kami tak ada pertalian darah. Baekhyun datang di keluargaku saat usianya 5 tahun, Baekhyun di titipkan di keluargaku karena keluarganya terlilit hutang dan tak mampu lagi membiayai semua keperluan Baekhyun kecil. Ayahku menyanggupinya karena orangtuanya bilang akan menjemput Baekhyun dalam satu tahun ke depan namun naas belum satu tahun, lintah darat menemukan mereka, menagih hutang mereka lalu mereka kabur dan berakhir dengan keduanya tewas mengambang di Laut dengan isi perut yang sudah terburai, sejak saat itu aku berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku menjadi posesif akan segala hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun.

Orangtuaku mungkin memang bukan orangtua yang baik, mereka gila judi. Itu juga yang membuat bangkrut usaha kami, mereka menjual segala aset untuk dijadikan barang taruhan lalu saat mereka memutuskan untuk pindah keluar kota, mereka menyerahkan Baekhyun padaku. Aku baru saja lulus sekolah saat itu dan aku harus bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua, ku pastikan Baekhyun bersekolah di tempat yang bagus khusus laki-laki namun ternyata pilihanku itu salah.

Baekhyun benar-benar mencuri perhatian seisi sekolah dengan sosoknya sampai suatu ketika, Baekhyun pulang dengan bibir memar dan tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun ?. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun datang ke kamarku dengan menangis. Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan, lalu dia meraung kencang. Aku benar-benar kebingungan saat itu, entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai aku berusaha sendiri menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Hari itu pertemuan orangtua dan murid karena aku wali dari Baekhyun tentu saja aku harus datang, aku berjalan menuju aula dan menatap sekelilingku, berharap aku menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Ketika aku melewati ruang Janitor aku mendengar suara kecil yang meronta.

"Tolong hentikan, tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon jangan sakiti aku lagi." Aku kenal suara itu, itu suara Baekhyun aku berusaha membuka knop pintu Janitor namun terkunci dari dalam.

"Jangan bergerak Baekhyun, Jangan buat aku semakin bernafsu untuk 'memasuki'mu."

"Baekhyun.. Baek.. kau didalam.. buka pintunya.. Baek.. !!!." Suara memohon tadi berubah menjadi desahan-desahan kecil yang membuatku kehilangan akal.

"Akkh...umhhh.. K_k_ka_kak.. Uhm.. Ahhh" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membuka pintu itu sampai akhirnya aku merusak knopnya dengan menggunakan alat pemadam kebakaran yang ada disamping pintu Janitor, karena suara keras membuat beberapa murid keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat ke arahku, beberapa guru pun menghampiri untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ketika pintu di buka, disana aku menemukan Baekhyu setengah telanjang dengan batang kemaluan yang digengam erat oleh siswa di depannya dan tangan lainnya yang mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang K_kalian lakukan ?? Baek ??"

Setelah itu aku membawa Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan tak pernah keluar lagi selama beberapa hari, aku hanya bisa menaruh nampan makanan di depan kamarnya. Siswa yang membekap Baekhyun di Janitor adalah putra seorang pejabat, saat aku berusaha menuntutnya ke kantor polisi mereka hanya tertawa dan menyuruhku pulang, mereka mengatakan kalau sia-sia saja menuntut keluarga Kim karena mereka punya kekuasaan. Aku ingat bagaimana Baekhyun merintih setiap malam, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Itu membuatku benar-benar sakit, adik yang ku lindungi segenap ragaku, kesakitan. Sebelum aku menghajar habis siswa yang menyentuh Baekhyun, dia berkata kalau dia melakukan itu setiap hari kepada Baekhyun membentuknya menjadi boneka seks selama berbulan-bulan dan dia mengatakan justru Baekhyun yang memintanya melakukan itu padanya, aku tak percaya dengan semua ucapannya sampai suatu malam Baekhyun datang padaku dengan hanya mengenakan atasan piyamanya yang terbuka sampai kancing terbawah, harap garis bawahi, hanya atasan piyamanya saja.

"K_k_kakak.." ketika aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun, nafasku seketika berhenti. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun di hadapanku, dia menarik tanganku dan membuat tanganku menyentuh kulit mulusnya, Jantungku tak karuan dibuatnya.

"B_baek.. apa yang kau lakukan ? Pakai bajumu dengan benar." aku menarik tanganku dan memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya.

"K_kakak.. tolong aku.. kakak.. "Baekhyun menarik tanganku lagi, membuatku menyentuh dadanya lalu terus meluncur ke bawah dan disana, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, tak percaya apa yang aku lihat di hadapanku. Sewaktu tanganku menyentuh kulit Baekhyun, ada bagian dari diriku yang meminta lebih dari itu. Tapi ini Baekhyun, adikku, adikku yang manis.

Aku menepis tangan Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidurlah Baek, jangan seperti ini.." dengan segenap jiwa aku menahan hasratku, apa aku sudah tidak waras. Aku menginginkan adikku sendiri, terlebih Baekhyun adalah laki-laki. Sepanjang malam aku terus memikirkan Baekhyun, tubuhnya, kulit lembutnya saat kusentuh.

"Siaaaal ! Hormon sialan !" makiku, aku bergegas lari ke kamar Baekhyun dan melihatnya tertidur, Baekhyun mengenakan kaos over size yang membuat bahu mulusnya terlihat menggoda dengan pelan aku menghampiri Baekhyun, menahan semua gejolak yang berkecamuk di dalam dadaku. Aku duduk diujung ranjangnya perlahan, Baekhyun menggeliat membuat selimutnya tertarik ke samping dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang ramping, aku mencoba mengatur nafasku namun nampaknya sia-sia.

Baekhyun terbangun, dia mengusak matanya beberapa kali berusaha melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Bahunya semakin terlihat ketika Baekhyun mencoba duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kakak, Kakak baik-baik saja ? Ada apa ?"

Ada yang berdenyut di bawah sana ketika suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu sexy ditelingaku, aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Baek.. Baek.. apa kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kau meminta aku menolongmu kan ?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Pertolongan apa yang kau maksud itu, hm?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku ingin.. uhm.. aku ingin kakak menyentuhku.." Ucap Baekhyun yang lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kakak menolakku mentah-mentah." ucapnya lirik, sekali lagi aku meringis mencoba menahan semuanya tapi hormon sialan itu terus menguasaiku hingga sisa kewarasanku yang terakhir.

"Baek, Baek ingin kakak menyentuh Baek seperti apa ?" Aku mulai memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa itu sungguh terlihat sangat imut.

"Dimana pemuda brengsek itu menyentuhmu Baek ?"Tanyaku lagi, Baekhyun menyentuh bibir bawahnya dan dengan sadar diri bibirku menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, aku tahu Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Dimana lagi ?" Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya dan aku menempatkan bibirku kembali disana. Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan itu membuatku semakin menggila.

"Kau sekarang milikku Baek, hanya milikku" setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan keciprak keringat dari kulit yang bersentuhan.

"Rentangkan kakimu sayang, pejamkan matamu.. setelah ini, kupastikan tak akan ada lagi yang berani menyentuhmu kecuali aku." Baekhyun menurut, dia merentangkan kakinya yang indah. Hormonku semakin menuntut lebih dan lebih, Baekhyun berteriak sakiit saat aku mencoba 'memasuki'nya.

"Tahan sayang, ini tak akan lama. Ku pastikan kau menikmati setiap detiknya"

Sejak malam itu dan malam-malam selanjutnya hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak melanjutkan sekolahnya, aku tak tahan lirikan laki-laki lain pada Baekhyun terlebih lagi melihat mereka menginginkan Baekhyun, sama seperti aku menginginkannya setiap malam. Semua orang menggunjingkan Baekhyun sebagai lelaki murahan dan setiap kali juga Baekhyun pulang dengan seragam yang kotor dan basah, hatiku sakit melihat itu semua. Lalu demi semuanya, demi Baekhyun dan demi dendamku pada orang-orang yang menghina Baekhyun, aku memulai jalan yang seharusnya tak pernah ku lalui.

Lamunanku terhenti seketika, Baekhyun mengerjap dan mengusak matanya.

"Kakak, aku jenuh. Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sebentar ?" Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingku dengan kaosanya yang kebesaran tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun.

"Sayang, kalau kau bosan. Biar aku menemanimu ya ? Kau mau pergi kemana ?" Mata Baekhyun pun langsung berbinar cerah.

"Aku ingin naik Subway, bolehkah ?" Tanya Baekhyun dan aku pun menyanggupinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat, rambutnya pirang keemasan dengan kulit putih bagai porselen cantik dan bibir mungil yang kemerahan. Langkahnya ringan ketika memasuki stasiun sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan Baekhyun, pria maupun wanita. Tapi aku tak suka orang-orang itu melihat Baekhyun, Cih cara mereka melihatnya sungguh membuatku ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu. Baekhyun dengan mata polosnya membaca pamflet yang tertempel di dinding stasiun satu persatu, aku agak kasihan melihatnya karena aku tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun keluar sendirian jadi Baekhyun tak punya teman. Benar-benar tak punya teman sama sekali, kecuali para pelayan dan sopir di rumah kami tentunya. Orang tuaku ? Ah tidak, jangan bicarakan mereka. Aku sendiri muak dengan mereka yang tiba-tiba ada dipintu rumahku meminta untuk tinggal bersama kami namun setelah kami tinggal bersama ketergantungan mereka untuk berjudi tak juga hilang, saat aku berhenti memberikan mereka uang maka mereka menjadikan Baekhyun untuk jadi taruhannya, saat mereka kalah mereka datang padaku menceritakan kebohongan kalau Baekhyun diculik. Demi Tuhan karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu bertapa amarahku memuncak karena hal itu. Aku hampir membunuh orangtuaku karena kegilaan mereka yang menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai barang taruhan, aku benar-benar menggila terlebih lagi ketika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pemilik tempat judi itu pada Baekhyun. DIA MENYENTUH BAEKHYUNKU, MENYENTUHNYA DENGAN TANGANNYA YANG MENJIJIKAN.

Aku ingat saat itu..

**Flashback beberapa bulan ke belakang..**"Chanyeol, kami orang tuamu. Bagaimana kau bisa memperlakukan kami seperti ini hanya karena anak itu." Ucap ayahku setengah berteriak.

"Anak itu ? Anak itu adalah adikku ayah"

"Anak angkat, kau ingat ? Dulu orangtuanya hanya menitipkannya pada kita, kau ingat ?? lalu apa ? Mereka justru tak pernah kembali dan membebankan anak lemah itu pada kita .. "

Aku memijat sedikit pelipisku, seharusnya dulu aku tak menerima orangtuaku untuk tinggal bersama kami kalau sudah seperti ini aku.

Ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan aku menerima email dan membuka link untuk live streaming. Disana, dilayar itu aku melihat Baekhyun ku, Baekhyunku yang cantik, dia menangis, tubuhnya hanya ditutup selimut pendek yang menutupi organ vitalnya. Mereka melelangnya, amarahku benar-benar memuncak.

"Jongin, cari tahu dari mana mereka melakukan siaran langsung .. aku butuh data itu dalam 15 menit, ah tidak 5 menit ! Lakukan sekarang atau ku buat cacat kakimu itu !!!" Jongin pun bergegas mencari tahu apa yang kuperintahkan padanya dan dalam 5 menit aku sudah menerima lokasinya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku benar-benar menghargai kalian sebagai orangtuaku tapi kegilaan kalian pada judi benar-benar membuatku muak !!" Aku bergegas berlari keluar dan mengendarai mobilku dengan cepat, Jongin dan beberapa anak buahku mengikuti dari belakang. Ketika aku sampai, tempat itu sudah ramai sekali dengan para lelaki hidung belang dan para kakek tua yang membuatku muak.

_"Baikalah, tawaran selanjutnya untuk pemuda cantik ini.. tuan yang di ujung sana ?? Ya 2 juta dollar ada yang menawar lebih tinggi ? Lihat pemuda ini ??Apa kalian tidak tergiur dengan tubuh sintal ini.. "_

Aku benar-benar tak tahan dibuatnya, mereka mengikat tangan Baekhyun dengan kencang, Baekhyun terus merengek minta dilepaskan tapi pria disampingnya itu tak memperdulikannya.

_"5 juta !" teriak seorang pria separuh baya yang duduk didepan sana. Disambut dengan sosok lainnya yang menawar lebih tinggi.__"8 juta dollar !!"__"10 juta dollar .. " ucap seorang kakek tua tak tahu malu, Baekhyun bahkan sudah pantas menjadi cucunya.__"12 juta.. "__"15 juta.." semua saling menyahut ketika nominal itu disebutkan tak ada yang berani lebih tinggi._"25 juta, cash !!!" Dan semua mata melirik ke arahku. Pria diatas panggung itu tercekat.

"P_P_Park K_K_kau.."

"Taemin, kau berani menyentuh milikku !!" aku mengeraskan peganganku pada kerah baju Taemin. Kulihat Baekhyun dibawah sana, polos tanpa apapun, Taemin sudah membuka selimut yang menutupi organ vital Baekhyun saat tawaran sudah diatas 8 juta dollar.

Perlahan aku mengusap puncak rambut Baekhyun yang berkilauan ditempa lampu yang menyorotinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya namun nampak silau karena lampu itu menyorot langsung ke matanya.

"Sayang.." Ucapku lembut, aku hanya bisa menahan amarahku di depan Baekhyun. Aku tak mau memperlihatkan sisi lainku pada Baekhyun, hanya dia.

"K_K_ Kakak.." tangisan Baekhyun pun tumpah seketika sewaktu aku memeluknya di dadaku, bahunya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutakan, Baekhyunku, Baekhyunku yang cantik.

"Jongin, tolong bereskan semuanya. Jangan ada satu pun yang tersisa, semua yang sudah melirik apa yang menjadi milikku harus dihabisi tapi seret Taemin bawa dia ke gudang. Aku akan berurusan dengannya nanti." Aku melihat ke arah Taemin, dia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah akan takdirnya, Taemin dulunya adalah temanku, teman kecilku sampai dia mengkhianatiku.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya Taemin, setiap air mata Baekhyun yang jatuh karenamu, kau harus membayarnya !" Aku merangkul Baekhyun membawanya pergi menjauh, aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka dari dalam sana.

Aku masih bisa melihat bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar karena takut.

**End of flashback**

Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian barang sedetikpun. Aku masih melihat sekeliling, mata-mata yang melirik Baekhyun, ingin sekali aku congkel mata mereka.

"Baekhyun ?? Apa benar kau Baaekhyun ??" Aku segera menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil Baekhyun, pria jangkung dengan postur tegap itu mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan sigap aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia" tanganku menarik tangan pria itu ketika dia hendak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Pria itu menoleh, matanya memincing ragu.

"Kau Chanyeol kan ??"

Pria di hadapannya ini mengenalnya tapi siapa dia ??

.

.

.

.

**Entahlah lagi pengen buat cerita macem begini, sedikit terlintas aja gara-gara nonton film gangster semalam. Hahaha.**

**kira-kira siapa yah itu.. hahaha gw jg bingung, maunya siapa ??.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku terus mencoba mengingatnya tetapi nihil, siapa pria ini ?? Kenapa dia kenal Baekhyun ?

"Baek, heyy apa kabar ? Kau tak ingat aku ?? Aku Luhan, kau ingat ? Aku terapis mu dulu."

Aaaah, iya. Laki-laki itu, aku ingat. Pegawai rumah sakit yang membantu Baekhyun dulu, Iya laki-laki ini mungkin usianya lebih tua dariku tapi wajahnya tak menampakkan kalau dia berusia lebih dari 30 an, dulu dia yang membantuku. Saat orangtuanya pergi, Baekhyun tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, akhirnya orangtuaku membawa Baekhyun menemui psikiater lalu menyarankan agar Baekhyun menjalani terapi. Lalu, disanalah dia. LAKI-LAKI YANG SEDANG MENYENTUH BAEKHYUN KU.

"Hentikan, maaf. Aku tak merasa nyaman melihatmu menyentuh adikku" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya padaku dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf, maaf." Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ? Aku dengar kalian pindah rumah, apa orangtua kalian juga baik-baik saja ?" Mendengar kata orangtua rasanya kepalaku terasa sakit, aku mengusap pelan jurai rambutku.

"Mereka.. baik. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan hal itu, kami pergi dulu." Aku menggeser posisi Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam kereta yang sudah berhenti dan membuka pintunya.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati, sampaikan salamku untuk orangtua kalian." Luhan melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang dalam keramaian, Baekhyun tampak senang sekali. Dia menatap keluar jendela, nampak kekaguman dari binar matanya, aku membiarkan Baekhyun duduk. Karena sedang sepi, aku tak perlu khawatir soal laki-laki ataupun wanita yang akan duduk di samping Baekhyun, sudah pasti aku akan mengenyahkan mereka dari sisi Baekhyunku.

Subway agak berguncang, aku melihat Baekhyun sedikit menguap tapi mata indahnya selalu terlihat cemerlang.

"Kau mengantuk sayang ?" tanyaku, Baekhyun tersenyum manis, aaaah sumpah, senyum itu bisa meluluh lantakan kebosananku dalam sekejap.

"Hanya sedikit," Baekhyun mengukur dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang dia renggangkan sedikit. Aku mengusak puncak rambut Baekhyun.

Ketika kami sampai di stasiun tujuan kami, Baekhyun bersenandung riang. Aku suka melihatnya bernyanyi, suara Baekhyun seperti alunan melodi yang mampu membius siapa saja.

"Kakak, aku lapar. Bisakah kita pergi ke kafe di ujung sana?"

"Baiklah Baek," Aku mengikuti langkah kecil Baekhyun, rambutnya berombak terkena tiupan angin, kulitnya seperti bercahaya ketika matahari mengenai kulitnya, dia 'indah'.

Apa ini lebih dari sekedar 'brother_complex' ? Kami, uhm maksudku ya kami sudah melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali karena aku sungguh tak bisa menahan semua hasrat saat melihatnya berkeliaran di depanku dengan kaos over sizenya. Pertahananku hancur hanya dengan melihat itu, Oh astaga Sehun bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, dia adikku, _well_ ya meski kami sudah sering melakukan itu berkali-kali tapi bukankah Baekhyun juga memintanya. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti.

Baekhyun sudah memesan beberapa makanan dan _strawberry smoothies_ kesukaannya, dia nampak senang dengan semua makanan itu.

_Krinciiing.._

Bunyi gemerincing bel kafe membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu, aku seperti mengenal wanita itu. Wanita berambut coklat terang itu tersenyum ketika mata kami beradu pandang dan dengan percaya diri dia menghampiri kami.

"Hallo Chan sayang, sudah lama tidak bertemu," suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan baru kali ini dia memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada seseorang. Biasanya dia terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat orang yang baru dilihatnya tapi kali ini, matanya terus bergerak nampak tak suka.

"Amanda." Amanda langsung duduk di atas pangkuanku dengan tidak tahu malunya, aku tahu Baekhyun tidak suka karena dia baru saja memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tak ada senyum yang dia perlihatkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Channie, sayang. Kau tidak merindukanku ?? hm ? Apa ini adik yang sering kau ceritakan itu ?," Baekhyun tersentak, matanya membulat kaget. Dan ya, aku selalu menceritakan soal Baekhyun pada orang yang ku anggap dekat denganku dan Amanda adalah salah satunya. Dia model asing yang dikontrak perusahaanku.

"Turunlah Amanda, kau membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman." Aku menggeser tubuh Amanda hingga nyaris tersungkur dan aku lihat, Amanda tidak menyukai hal itu. Akhirnya Amanda memilih tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kelihatan tidak nyaman.

"Anak kecil, apa kau sungguh laki-laki ? Wajahmu lebih terlihat seperti boneka perempuan ketimbang laki-laki," Amanda menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan aku tak suka itu.

"Turunkan tanganmu Amanda, aku tak suka orang lain menyentuh adikku !!" tegasku

"Kenapa ?? Kau masih tak suka jika orang-orang menyentuh 'milikmu' ?"

"Makan saja makananmu dan pergi !" usirku.

"Hey, pesananku belum datang dan kau tak bisa seenaknya mengusirku, ini bukan kafe mu." Amanda terkekeh, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan segera menghubungi Sehun. Sehun adalah pengacaraku sekaligus sahabatku, satu-satunya sahabatku. Dulu aku punya 3 teman, keduanya mengkhianatiku dan keduanya pula berakhir ditanganku.

Aku mendengar suara Sehun dari seberang sana.

(Ada apa Chanyeol ?)

"Sehunnie, kau tahu Kafe 'fairytale' di dekat stasiun district 5 ?"

(Kenapa memangnya ?)

"Kau banyak sekali bertanya Oh Sehun, beli kafe itu sekarang juga tak peduli berapa, pokoknya beli saja kafe sialan itu !!" Aku langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku ketika aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa emosi." Aku mencoba tersenyum namun ternyata Amanda yang menjawab.

"Tak apa Channie sayang, aku sudah sangat sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu,"

Tak lama kemudian aku menerima pesan singkat dari Sehun.

**From : Oh Sehun**

**Kafe nya sudah di beli atas nama mu, apa-apaan kau ini ? Untuk apa membeli kafe kecil seperti itu, pro_**

Aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kantung celana tak membaca keseluruhan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini, kafe ini milikku sekarang dan aku mengusirmu, _hush hush.. _pergi sana, tak perlu kan aku menabur garam untuk mengusirmu ?" Amanda kelihatan marah, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan marah ketika dia beranjak pergi dari sisi Baekhyun.

Amanda Green adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak model yang ku kencani satu tahun belakangan ini, Amanda satu-satunya wanita yang bertahan lebih dari satu minggu di sisiku. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mengetahuinya karena aku tak pernah membawa wanita-wanita seperti itu ke dalam rumahku, mungkin karena itu Baekhyun terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang wanita menghampiriku selain para pelayan dan karyawan kantor.

"Sepertinya kakak mengenalnya dengan sangat baik ?" Baekhyun berkata ketus dan aku memakluminya.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan pedulikan dia. Kau tetap adikku yang paling ku sayang, hanya kau, ya??" Aku mencoba membuatnya tenang namun nampaknya ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku.

"Adik ??" Tanyanya, Ya memang adik kan? Memangnya apa yang harus ku jawab ?. Baekhyun berdecih dan memalingkan mukanya dariku, aku tak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah muram sepanjang perjalanan pulang, wajahnya tak seceria biasanya bahkan tak ada senyum yang tersungging di wajah manisnya.

Pak Songman menjemput kami di stasiun tapi Baekhyun tetap tak berbicara sepatah katapun, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela bahkan saat kepalanya terantuk kaca mobil dia hanya menggeser posisi duduknya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Baekhyun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam, aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Baek, buka pintunya sayang. Baek, ayolah sayang, kau harus makan." pintaku sedikit mengiba dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam, akhirnya aku hanya menyuruh pelayan meletakan makan malam Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya. Setidaknya jika dia lapar dia bisa memakan semua itu. Aku melangkah pelan menuju kamarku, entah apa yang terjadi pada sikap Baekhyun sejak kami bertemu Amanda tadi siang.

Aku sedang mencoba bersantai tapi dering ponselku membuatku tak nyaman, Jongin menghubungiku dari nomor kantor.

"Ya, Ada apa ?"

(Maaf mengganggu, tapi nona Green mengamuk di kantor dan meminta anda menemuinya Tuan.)

Ah benar-benar, wanita itu. Tak cukupkah keributan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, wanita itu memang pembuat kekacauan.

"Apa maunya ?"

(Dia tidak mengatakan apapun Tuan, dia hanya ingin menemui anda )

Aku mematikan ponselku dan melemparnya ke arah pintu, ada apa dengan hariku belakangan ini. Aku mengambil mantel di atas sofa dekat tempat tidurku dan segera pergi sewaktu melewati kamar Baekhyun, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malamnya.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan, aku mohon Baek, makanlah sesuatu.." aku menghela nafas, aku tahu Baekhyun mendengar suaraku.

**-Baekhyun POV-**

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakakku menjauh dari pintu, aku tak mengerti. Urusan apa yang harus dia lakukan malam-malam dan semua kegilaan ini dimulai saat aku berusia 12 tahun yang tiba-tiba saja kakakku membawaku ke rumah besar ini, katanya ini hadiah dari atasannya. Aku tak percaya jika orang lain yang mengatakannya tapi karena kakakku, maka aku percaya begitu saja. Kakak bahkan membeli apartemen tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, kakak memang bekerja sebagai akuntan perusahaan besar, dia melanjutkan kuliahnya sembari bekerja. Aku tahu mungkin baginya aku ini hanya beban, dulu selepas sekolah kakak kerja serabutan dimana saja dan menyekolahkan aku di sekolah khusus laki-laki namun ketika Stephen Kim mulai menyentuhku aku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh. Awalnya dia menyentuhku dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan dia mulai bersikap kasar dan saat itulah kakak menemukan kami berdua di dalam Janitor dan satu bulan kemudian kakak tak memperbolehkan aku masuk sekolah lagi. Kakak justru membawa guru private untukku sehingga membuatnya harus membayar dua kali lipat untuk guru private setelah itu aku baru mengetahui kalau kakak sudah bekerja di satu perusahaan ternama sebagai akuntan namun entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kakak mewarisi seluruh kekayaan pemilik perusahaan tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi orang terkaya di negaraku.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana saat siang tadi aku melihat wanita itu, Amanda. Bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat Amanda, dulu saat Sehun membawaku untuk menemui Kakak di kantornya, aku pernah melihatnya keluar dari kantor kakak dan keesokannya ketika aku masuk ruangan kakak aku bisa mendengar suara dari bilik tersembunyi di kantor kakak, aku tak berani mendekat dan keluar dari sana lalu tak lama kemudian wanita itu, Amanda keluar dengan rambut yang agak berantakan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan tapi saat aku melihat kakakku dengan senyumannya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memelukku, wangi parfume wanita menyeruak menusuk indera penciumanku dan aku yakin itu parfume wanita itu.

Aku suka saat kakak menyentuhku, membuatku berteriak sepanjang malam dan berakhir dengan tangan kekarnya menjadi alas tidurku tapi jika dia bersama para wanita itu ada rasa tidak suka yang berkecamuk di dalam dadaku.

Aku tak suka para wanita itu mendekati kakakku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan dibawah sana ada nampan berisi makanan, kakakku menyuruh pelayan meletakkannya disini. Meski aku lapar tapi aku tak ada selera untuk makan dan aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan meringkuk diatas kasur, entah kenapa rasanya ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh hatiku. Aku memang hanya adiknya kan ? Tidak lebih dari itu, dia memang menyentuhku, menciumku, memanggilku sayang tapi aku hanya adik baginya tidak lebih. Hanya seorang adik.

Hatiku semakin sakit memikirkannya, bulir airmata mulai jatuh di pipiku. Apakah ini yang di namakan, PATAH HATI ??.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heyyyyy gudmorning, pagi-pagi udeh hujan aja disini. Kecepetan updetnya ya ? Gpplah ya, lagi terinspirasi nih hahahaha entah nyambung atau gak yaaa podo wae lah. RnR ?? hahaha thanks readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back to **Author**

Rintik hujan menemani perjalanan Chanyeol kali ini, terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan dan untuk pertama kalinya dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun kecewa pada dirinya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kantor dan segera menaiki lift khusus direksi menuju lantai 10 dimana letak ruangannya berada.

Ketika dia membuka lift, dia melihat Amanda sedang berteriak-teriak di depan ruangannya. Jongin melihat Chanyeol datang dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Keparat kau Park Chanyeol, kau memutuskan kontrak sepihak !" ucapnya sambil terus meronta, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dia baru teringat, bahwa dia sempat mengatakan pada Sehun untuk membatalkan segala macam kontrak menyangkut Amanda Green dengan perusahaannya. Itu terjadi ketika Baekhyun tidak mau turun untuk makan malam dan Chanyeol yakin semua karena tingkah Amanda yang tidak tahu malu tadi siang. Bertingkah seolah-olah mereka masih berhubungan.

"Ah mengenai itu, kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kami akan menggantikanmu dengan.. hm.. model yang lebih muda." Chanyeol tersenyum licik lalu melangkah mendekati Amanda yang dipegangi oleh dua orang security.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke kantorku malam-malam hanya untuk membicarakan hal tak penting ini, hah?"

Amanda terus meronta

"Kau dan adik sialan mu itu !! Pergilah kalian ke neraka." Mendengar kata 'adik' dalam makian Amanda membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Apa katamu ??" Chanyeol menarik dagu Amanda dengan kasar.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar. Kau dan adik homo mu itu, kalian berdua brengsek !! Kau pikir aku tak tahu soal kenapa adikmu tak kau sekolahkan di sekolah umum, hah ??!" Kata-kata Amanda membuat Chanyeol tersentak namun itu justru menyulut amarahnya.

"Kau bilang adikku apa ??" Chanyeol mempererat pegangannya pada dagu Amanda, Jongin hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin.

Jongin adalah anak buah Chanyeol sejak dia memulai semuanya, Chanyeol lah yang membantu Jongin ketika keluarganya terlibat dalam masalah dan Chanyeol jugalah yang mengeluarkan adik Jongin, Jong Dae ketika dia dalam masalah. Bahkan Jongin berhutang nyawa pada Chanyeol maka jika ada yang berani menyakiti Chanyeol dan keluarganya maka Jongin akan berada paling depan.

"Homo !! Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas ?? Akan ku bongkar semua, aku tahu soal skandal adikmu dengan keluarga Kim, meski kau sangat berkuasa sekarang tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkan keluarga Jonathan Kim." Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarahnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya, keluarga Kim memang berkuasa, dia masih ingat saat dia berusaha mendatangi keluarga itu untuk menuntut balas namun dia malah dipukuli penjaga di depan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Benarkah ?? Jangan menganggapku remeh Amanda, aku hanya memutus kontrakmu. Aku tak suka membuat adikku kecewa karena orang lain dan terlebih itu karena kau, siapapun yang membuatnya tak nyaman harus di singkirkan, apa kau mengerti ? Tak terkecuali kau, aku tahu kau bagian dari keluarga Kim. Jonathan itu pamanmu kan ? Kita lihat apa reaksinya ketika dia melihat foto setengah telanjangmu beredar di internet, berhenti mengancamku dengan omong kosongmu." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Amanda.

"A_apa kau bilang ? Park Chanyeol, darimana kau_.. kau brengsek Park Chanyeol, kau tahu itu. Brengsek, sialan !! Bajingan busuuuuk ! Membusuklah kau di neraka !!"

"Seret dia keluar," perintah Chanyeol tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aah, tidak. Bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah, kalian bisa melakukan apa saja padanya tapi pastikan dia tetap hidup." Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek, melihat Amanda di seret oleh kedua securitynya.

Amanda tahu jika Trax Industries memutuskan kontrak dengannya, dia tak akan bisa diterima di perusahaan mana pun baik itu sebagai Brand Ambassador atau pun model pakaian. Penilaian dari Trax Industries begitu berharga bagi para model dan terutama bagi karyawan mereka sendiri, karena akan memberikan mereka nilai lebih dalam hal apapun, begitu kuatnya Trax Industries dalam persaingan bisnis.

"Anda baik-baik saja Tuan Park ??" tanya Jongin.

"Jangan formal begitu, Jongin. Aku lelah, amat sangat lelah, ini hanya masalah sepele tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa terima kalau Amanda.. " Chanyeol tak meneruskan kata-katanya, Jongin tetap menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ketika Chanyeol berbicara.

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, Tuan.." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pergilah, Jangan biarkan Amanda mati mengenaskan dan hapus semua rekaman CCTV saat Amanda mulai datang ke sini."

"Baik.." Jongin pun pamit, Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerjanya, malam itu memang masih ada beberapa karyawan lembur di kantornya namun hanya beberapa dan kebisingan yang dibuat Amanda pun tak berpengaruh karena tak ada yang tahu soal kedatangan Amanda karena Amanda mempunyai akses direksi, Chanyeol yang memberikannya pada Amanda ketika mereka masih berhubungan.

Chanyeol menghubungi kepala pelayan di rumahnya untuk menanyakan apakah Baekhyun memakan makanan yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya dan jawaban dari kepala pelayan membuat Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya pelan.

"Baekhyunie, ada apa denganmu ? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari laci karena sebelumnya dia membanting ponsel yang biasa dia gunakan di rumahnya tadi.

**To : Oh Sehun**

**Ponselku rusak, hubungi saja ke nomor ini sampai aku mendapatkan nomor lamaku kembali.**

**_Chanyeol_**

#Send

Tak butuh berapa lama sampai Sehun membalas pesan singkat Chanyeol.

**From : Oh Sehun**

**Chanyeol, keluarga Kim membuat perusahaan baru di Busan tetapi nampaknya profit yang di dapat hanya sedikit. Mereka akan menjual Sahamnya di pasar saham beberapa hari lagi dan mungkin dengan harga tinggi, apa aku harus membelinya ??.**

Chanyeol membaca dengan seksama, beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol membeli beberapa saham perusahaan Kim, perusahaan itu memang besar tapi tak lebih besar dari Trax Industries yang di pimpinnya. Sebelum ada di puncak seperti sekarang ini, Chanyeol sering menerima cacian dan ejekan dari Keluarga Kim namun untung saja Pemimpin perusahaan Lee SungMin hanya punya anak tunggal perempuan yang sudah meninggal namun putrinya itu anak melahirkan anak laki-laki dari hubungan gelapnya dengan seorang anak Menteri, saat Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu dia memanfaatkan peluang itu. Dia mengenal Sehun saat kuliah dulu, Sehun benar-benar cerdas namun nasib membawanya ke sebuah takdir naas di keluarga Kim. Anak tertua keluarga Kim memperkosa adik Sehun tepat di depan matanya, sehingga adik perempuannya bunuh diri karena malu. Sejak saat itu Sehun berjanji akan menghancurkan keluarga Kim hingga tak bersisa, selain sifatnya yang aneh Sehun adalah pendengar yang baik.

**To : Oh Sehun**

**Tunggu perusahaan mereka benar-benar merugi lalu beli semua saham yang mereka jual, beli atas nama orang lain terlebih dahulu nanti kita urus sisanya. Kita sudah memiliki 5 dari 8 aset keluarga Kim. Ini hanya soal waktu.**

_#_Send

Chanyeol merasakan hari ini begitu berat untuk dilewati apalagi hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat kecewa, entah itu karena Amanda atau memang ada yang salah dari kata-kata Chanyeol, Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menginap di kantornya, di ruangannya terdapat kamar yang dia biasa gunakan untuk sekedar beristirahat atau membawa beberapa model untuk dia kencani.

Chanyeol akan menggelar rapat pagi ini, Jongin seperti biasa sudah membawakan pakaian bersih untuk Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak punya asisten pribadi seorang wanita, hanya sekertarisnya yang seorang wanita, namanya Irene dan dia putri Pak Songman sopir pribadi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap gelar itu penting, menurutnya jika mereka bisa bekerja dengan baik dan menyukai pekerjaan mereka maka gelar apapun tak akan perlu, mereka bisa belajar dengan sendirinya. Oleh karena itu perusahaan Chanyeol adalah perusahaan yang terkenal karena produktivitas pekerjanya, Chanyeol tak pernah sungkan membantu karyawannya. Meskipun mengerikan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol namun saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan maka Chanyeol tak akan segan-segan membantu.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rapat, diikuti oleh Jongin, Sehun dan Irene. Semua mulai berdiri ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rapat ada beberapa yang menundukkan kepala mereka ada juga yang bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, Tuan Seo. Sepertinya anda tak berkenan mengikuti rapat hari ini ?" Chanyeol menatap lurus sambil tersenyum sinis, seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri langsung nampak gugup.

"T_tidak Tuan Park, silahkan lanjutkan" betapa mengerikannya Park Chanyeol, jika ada anggota rapat yang tak memperhatikannya atau menginterupsinya saat dia berbicara di depan forum maka Chanyeol akan langsung menegurnya dan mengusirnya keluar. Setelah itu mereka tak akan pernah lagi terlihat dalam rapat-rapat selanjutnya, anggota lain tak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah Chanyeol mengusir mereka.

"Baiklah, laporan dari masing-masing departemen. Dimulai dari,.. hm, departemen anda Tuan Seo, silahkan aku ingin mendengarkan kenapa kinerja departemen anda menurun 2 bulan belakangan ini ? Apa departemenmu tak mampu menjual satu produk pun di pasaran ? Jelaskan padaku, SEKARANG !!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja didepannya dan membuat tersentak beberapa orang anggota rapat hari itu.

_**Sedikit ulasan tentang Trax Industries**,_

_Trax Industries didirikan Oleh Lee SungMin dan membawahi beberapa Industri kosmetik, Farmasi, Pakaian, Real estate hingga beberapa produk makanan cepat saji. Lee SungMin merupakan anak tunggal dari Pasangan Lee Jaehyun dan Sin Minah, Lee SungMin hanya menikah satu kali dan mempunyai satu orang putri yang bernama Lee Yoona, Lee Yoona tak pernah menikah secara resmi karena dia hanya menjadi simpanan seorang menteri, ketika Yoona hamil, menteri itu membuangnya, ketika itu ayah Yoona, Lee SungMin hanya memiliki perusahaan kecil dan karena tak mau aibnya terbongkar, Yoona dipaksa dinikahkan dengan seseorang bermarga Park yang akhirnya tewas gantung diri. Yoona meninggal saat melahirkan putranya di rumah sakit, ketika itu Lee SungMin di sibukkan dengan kekacauan yang di timbulkan oleh satu perusahaan besar yang membuatnya terobsesi untuk melampaui mereka sampai dia mengetahui bahwa cucunya, satu-satunya penerusnya hilang di culik beberapa jam setelah dilahirkan dan yang sebenarnya tidak di ketahui oleh Lee SungMin adalah sebenarnya cucunya itu sudah meninggal setelah dilahirkan dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjadi pewarisnya ? Itu terjadi semua karena Sehun, sewaktu tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengaku sebagai cucunya, dengan segera dia mengalihkan warisannya atas nama Chanyeol padahal semua bukti yang Chanyeol tunjukkan hanya rekayasa yang dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun. Ketika Lee SungMin mengetahui kebenarannya. Chanyeol mencekiknya sampai mati, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu karena semua mengira Lee SungMin meninggal karena serangan jantung._ _Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan di perusahaan tersebut sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya, ide itu tercetus begitu saja saat Keluarga Kim memintanya untuk menggelapkan aset perusahaan milik Lee SungMin dan sebagai timbal balik, mereka akan menghapus semua foto telanjang Baekhyun yang mereka dapatkan dari Stephen Kim. Namun mereka mengingkarinya dan justru menyebarkan foto-foto itu di media sosial, setelahnya Park Chanyeol bersumpah akan menghancurkan perusahaan milik keluarga Kim, tuntas hingga ke akar-akarnya._

Chanyeol tak pulang beberapa hari, membuatnya merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol melonggarkan ikatan dasinya ketika sampai di rumah, dia merebahkan diri di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Silvia, apa Baekhyun sudah makan ?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika seorang pelayan lewat di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Park tapi Tuan muda Byun tak makan apapun sejak Tuan pergi meninggalkan rumah kemarin lusa dan mohon maaf kami hanya bisa mendengar keributan dari dalam kamarnya, ketika Kepala Pelayan Ho mengetuk kamarnya, Tuan muda Byun berteriak mengusirnya." Mendengar penjelasan itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka ikatan dasinya dan melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Buatkan makanan ringan untuk Baekhyun, sekarang !" perintahnya ketika Chanyeol berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga menuju lantai 2.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan kamar Baekhyun, dia mengetuk pintu dengan tenang tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Baek, buka pintunya." pinta Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, buka pintunya Baek. Aku mohon."

"Pergilah, pergilah dengan pacar-pacarmu itu !!" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"A_apa maksudmu Baek ??"

"Aku tahu semuanya, tak usah berpura-pura baik padaku. Aku tahu kenapa kau menjauhkan aku dari semua sosial media, kau bahkan tak memberikan aku ponsel. Kalau aku tak mengambil ponsel Kakak kemarin, aku tak akan tahu apapun, sampai kapanpun."

Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya, dia lupa kalau dia melempar ponselnya waktu itu. Chanyeol pikir ponselnya itu akan langsung rusak ternyata Baekhyun mengambilnya. Nampaknya Baekhyun mengetahui berita tentang Chanyeol ketika dia mencari di jejaring sosial mengenai kakaknya itu.

"Semua orang tahu, hanya aku saja yang bodoh. Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi ??" Baekhyun terus berteriak, ketika para pelayan menghampiri, Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan tangannya. Meminta mereka untuk pergi.

"Buka pintunya atau aku dobrak !! Baekhyun !! Kau dengar ???" Merasa tak ada balasan dari Chanyeol dan tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun, meski bahunya mulai terasa sakit tapi dia benar-benar berusaha mendobrak pintunya dan berhasil.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, kamar Baekhyun sungguh kacau balau, jendela kamar Baekhyun sudah tak bertirai, selimut pun sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, semua barang berserakan tak beraturan. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek.. " panggil Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tak bergeming dia hanya terus diam meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Sa_" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol ketika hendak mengusap rambutnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku !!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa Baek, aku tak bisa tak peduli padamu."

"Tak bisa tak peduli ?? Tapi kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, kau tidur dengan wanita-wanita itu !! Sementara di lain waktunya kau menyentuhku dengan tangan yang sama !!!" Ucapan Baekhyun seperti menusuk ke dalam hati Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"Kau tidur dengan wanita-wanita itu, sementara kau selalu bilang bahwa kau hanya milikku. Saat kau menyebutku adikmu, hanya itu artiku bagimu kan ?? Hanya sebatas itu artiku bagimu Park Chanyeol !! Adik yang kau tiduri hampir setiap malam !! Adik yang kau sentuh, yang kau cium. Apa kau juga menganggapku sebagai seorang partner seks ? Seperti itukah ? Sehingga kau selalu bisa berganti-ganti pasangan sesukamu ?!? " Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol, aku benar-benar membencimu !! Haruskah aku menyerahkan diri pada laki-laki lain seperti aku menyerahkan diriku pada Stephen ?! Aku membencimu, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini supaya kau puas !! Kau bisa membawa mereka kemari tanpa harus mengendap-endap di belakangku." Teriak Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar kalap. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan Baek, jangan lakukan itu. Ku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau milikku Baek !! Akan ku hancurkan semua orang yang berani menyentuhmu," Mata Chanyeol benar-benar mengintimidasi. Chanyeol terus mendekap Baekhyun meski Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol namun semua usahanya hanya sia-sia. Tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun seperti seorang anak kecil yang hendak direbut sesuatu yang disukainya.

Baekhyun terus menangis, hati Chanyeol serasa di cabik-cabik.

"Sayang, sayang.. dengarkan aku ya.." Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun, memaksanya melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tak akan ada lagi wanita-wanita itu, tak akan ada ya. Hanya kau, hanya dirimu tak ada yang lain. Akan kuberikan kau ponsel, berapa banyak pun kau minta akan ku berikan. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, ya ? Kumohon Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mengiba, Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa kata. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mencium setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau dapat memaafkan aku Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol pasrah.

"Ijinkan aku kembali sekolah .. " kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak, sekolah ?? Dimana orang lain akan menyentuh, melirik, berbicara, memegang Baekhyun, menyuruhnya ini dan itu ?? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau kau ijinkan aku kembali ke sekolah, maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Bagaimana ?" tawar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun dan hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, hahaha gabuuutz abeees. Malem2 denger lagu Beautiful -nya Baekhyun sama Miracle in December nya EXO plus Armada - harusnya aku, sambil bikin beginian, otaknya jadi mikir kemana-mana hahaha. Kalau Baekhyun diijinin sekolah lagi, ceritanya bakalan jadi lebih kompleks tapi kalau gak diijinin sekolah lagi, Baekhyun susah maafin Chanyeol nyahahaha gw aje bingung sama alurnya sendiri tapi yaaa let it flow la yaaaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol tetap diam tanpa kata mendengar permintaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Baek, kau tahu aku tak suka kalau kau membicarakan hal ini kan ??"

Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol sambil mengusap sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan_ uhm.. aku tak akan mau makan sampai kau bilang 'iya' !! Pergi dari kamarku !!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dari ranjangnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek. Dia bisa bertindak kejam pada siapa saja tapi hanya pada Baekhyun dia bisa jadi se lemah ini.

"Baek, ku mohon. Mengertilah, !!

"Ku bilang pergi !!" Baekhyun terus saja mengusir Chanyeol dari kamarnya, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bersedia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol termenung dalam kamarnya, mengurut sedikit pangkal hidungnya. Dia membuka kacamata bacanya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tanpa sadar dia meremas kacamata yang dipegangnya, meremasnya hingga hancur dan beberapa pecahan kaca melukai tangannya.

"Brengsek !!!"

**To : Oh Sehun**

**Besok tolong urus persyaratan pendaftaran di Ivy High, minta ruangan khusus saja.**

#_send_

Chanyeol tak pernah selemah ini di hadapan siapapun tapi bila itu menyangkut Baekhyun, apapun demi Baekhyun.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

**From : Oh Sehun**

**Hahaha, Bajingan cinta akhirnya kau menyerah juga ya pada adikmu. Apa kau punya kekasih baru sehingga kau menendangnya ke sekolah ? Haha, kenapa kau tak akui saja kalau kau mencintainya sih ? Apa sulitnya ?**

Rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol mencekik batang leher Sehun saat itu juga tapi, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Biasanya saat Chanyeol memiliki kekasih baru, Chanyeol akan meminta Sehun untuk membawa Baekhyun menjauh darinya dan tentu saja dengan persyaratan bahwa Sehun tak boleh menyentuhnya sama sekali, namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika dia mematuhi perintah Chanyeol yang satu itu. Sehun akan mencubit pipi Baekhyun, mengusak rambutnya bahkan berani mengecup tipis pipi Baekhyun. Bukan karena Sehun ingin memilikinya bukan karena hal itu tapi karena paras mungil Baekhyun mengingatkan Sehun pada adik perempuannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan, sekarang pukul 1 pagi. Baekhyun tertidur di atas kasur besar itu, barang-barang masih berserakan di lantai tapi setidaknya Baekhyun membiarkan Kepala Pelayan Ho untuk membetulkan tirainya. Chanyeol duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, hanya duduk disana memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap. Bulu matanya panjang, beberapa jurai rambut menutupi keningnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. Dia benar tak mau makan apapun beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya, dia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tapi dia tak ada keberanian untuk melakukan itu semua.

Chanyeol hanya berani menatapnya dalam-dalam, mengingat setiap inchi dari lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, mengingat semuanya dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Batinnya menjerit, sesekali dia menekan dadanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menarik selimut Baekhyun, menutup tubuh mungilnya agar tetap hangat. Dulu saat orangtua Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka, ketika mereka hanya mampu menyewa flat kecil tanpa penghangat yang saat malam tiba, dinginnya akan menusuk sampai ke tulang. Baekhyun akan meringkuk di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan selalu mengupayakan agar Baekhyun tetap hangat dan nyaman dengan memberikan selimutnya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kedingingan. Saat Baekhyun merengek minta makan, Chanyeol akan berjalan menyisir kota untuk mencari pekerjaan apa saja agar bisa memastikan Baekhyun makan dengan makanan yang layak, bahkan Chanyeol pernah mencuri di mini market untuk satu buah roti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Melihat Baekhyun sekarang ini, hatinya terasa perih.

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang mampu kulakukan agar selalu bisa membuatmu tetap bahagia dan tak kekurangan satu apapun._

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya, sewaktu dia hendak beranjak. Dia merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya.

"Tangan kakak kenapa?" Chanyeol menoleh, ternyata Baekhyun masih peduli padanya.

"Tak apa Baek, tidurlah kembali. Istirahatlah, aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk mendaftarkanmu ke Ivy High. Besok dia akan membawa berkasnya."

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping ranjang.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ? Agar jauh dari jangkauanku, hm ?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"A_aku," Baekhyun menunduk meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkan aku. Meski itu artinya aku harus melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain selain aku, tak apa. Tenang saja, aku harus mengesampingkan ego ku." Baekhyun tersenyun tipis, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Untukmu, hanya untukmu, Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun menarik ujung jari Chanyeol.

"Kau mau memelukku ??" pintanya, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lembut. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol jadi selembut itu.

"Kemarilah.." Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, Chanyeol mengecup tipis puncak kepala Baekhyun yang menempel di dadanya.

"Kau harus makan sayang, kau harus berjanji padaku agar selalu sehat dan bahagia ya.. jangan sampai senyummu hilang, ok ?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, semua sudah dia lupakan. Kecupan tipis di puncak kepalanya tadi mampu menghilangkan segala amarah dalam dirinya.

Tanpa suara Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan seperti itulah, mereka berpelukan sepanjang malam. Hanya berpelukan entah kenapa, baru kali ini Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun begitu jauh sampai Chanyeol tak rela Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Keesokan paginya..

Sehun datang dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya, Sehun benar-benar terlihat rapih. Ketika sampai, Chanyeol sedang ada di meja makan bersama Baekhyun.

"Sehunie, ayo makan bersama." Ajak Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun datang menghampirinya, Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun karena dia tahu, Chanyeol tak akan suka melihatnya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau kelihatan segar sekali hari ini Baek," Sehun melebarkan senyumnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"Senyuman apa itu, jangan menatap Baekhyun seperti kau hendak menerkamnya Sehunie."

"Kalau kau mau menghilang dari sini, aku sudah pasti akan menerkamnya karena dia maniiiiis sekaliii, aaaah !" Sehun memanjangkan tangannya seperti sedang hendak mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya kau lucu sekali. Mana berkasnya ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong pinggiran rotinya.

"Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun itu manis sekali. Kau tak takut adikmu ini nanti jatuh cinta hah, Park Chanyeol ??" Tanya Sehun yang lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam sebuah amplop coklat.

"Ah dan tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku sedang memegang pisau, Oh Sehun ?!." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Setelah kau tanda tangani, Baekhyun bisa langsung masuk hari senin nanti. Baekhyun masuk kelas khusus, hanya akan ada 5 murid nantinya." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"5 orang ??,"

"Ya, Kakakmu meminimalisir orang-orang yang bisa berdekatan denganmu dengan mendaftarkanmu di kelas khusus. Apa kau tahu, mungkin saja dia akan membuatku gila sepanjang waktu. Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya tanpa harus membuatku gila, Baek ?" pinta Sehun sambil menyerahkan pena pada Chanyeol untuk menandatangi berkas-berkas pendaftaran.

"Bukankah aku membayarmu untuk itu ?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu tapi tidak termasuk biaya antar jemput Baekhyun. Pilih saja salah satu karyawan kantormu untuk bekerja denganmu disini, pilih laki-laki tampan. Siapa tahu kau bisa punya adik ipar, iyakan Baekhyun ?" Ucap Sehun memberi ide yang justru membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak bersamaan.

"Wah..!" Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersedak bersama.

"Aku masih 16 tahun, belum bisa menikah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Justru itu, aku bisa membuatmu mempercepat usiamu. Bagaimana, kau setuju ?? Mungkin aku juga bisa memperpendek usia kakakmu, aku baik kan ? Kalau dia mati cepat kau tak perlu pusing dengan segala aturannya saat kau menikah nanti." Chanyeol benar-benar ingin sekali mematahkan batang leher Sehun saat ini juga, Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

"Kenapa kau harus menghela nafas, oksigenku jadi berkurang." Baekhyun terkekeh, sejak dulu begitulah Sehun. Sehun senang sekali membuat Chanyeol kesal, mereka akan berdebat sepanjang waktu.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha melupakan kata-kata Sehun tadi. Sehun melemparkan 2 buah map berwarna biru, Baekhyun mengambilnya satu dan Chanyeol mengambil yang lainnya.

"Yang pertama Do Kyungso, jangan khawatir dia tak akan melirik Baekhyun, dia akan selalu sibuk belajar karena dia murid beasiswa dan kau yang memberikannya beasiswa Chanyeol, Selamaaat, selamat.." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun benar-benar pria yang ekspresif.

"Kedua, Kim Minseok, tak ada hubungan dengan perusahaan Kim, dia hanya marga Kim yang lain. Dia pintar, keluarga baik-baik tapi yang jelas seleranya bukan Baekhyun." Baekhyun membuka lembaran-lembaran berkas di depannya, hanya ada 5 murid dan Baekhyun adalah satu diantara kelima murid tersebut.

"Nah berikutnya, mungkin kau harus agak memperhatikan anak ini, namanya Lai Guanlin. Dia putra dari Lai XiaoZhan dari Lai Pharmaceutical, tampan, pintar dan banyak disukai para wanita tentunya tapi aku ragu apa Baekhyun akan menyukainya, baiklah selanjutnya... Grey Everlight."

"Everlight ??"

"_Yes, _Grey Everlight. Dia putra ketiga dari Dinasti Everlight, kau sebutkan saja satu industri maka akan selalu nama Everlight disitu. Dia satu-satunya putra Grant Everlight, anak pertama dan kedua itu wanita jadi yaaa. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba mengencani salah satunya, Bagaimana Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun mendengus, Sehun nyaris terbahak jika dia tak menahannya.

"_Eiiits, _Aku hanya bercanda. Putri pertamanya Grace Everlight lalu putri keduanya Georgina Everlight dan sayangnya mereka berdua sudah menikah. Grace tinggal di London dan Georgina tinggal di Jepang, Grey pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo serta Judo selain itu dia pintar memasak, dia pernah ikut kompetisi memasak dan menjadi juaranya."

"Tunggu dulu.." potong Chanyeol,

"Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan Grey Everlight sebanyak ini ?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Karena hanya dia yang benar-benar harus kau waspadai, Bela diri, olah raga bahkan memasak. _You named it, he did it all. He's perfect as hell._" ucap Sehun enteng sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya ? Dia itu anak orang kaya atau seorang pembantu sih ??" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti, lagi-lagi tingkah laku Baekhyun membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tertawa, Sehun mengeluarkan satu map lagi berupa foto-foto orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Ini DO Kyungso," Sehun memperlihatkan, seorang pemuda mungil dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Ini, Kim Minseok" Berikutnya hanya seorang pria bertampang imut dengan potongan rambut poni yang lucu.

"Lai Guanlin," Sehun menyodorkan foto seorang pemuda jangkung sedang memegang bola basket, jika dilihat sekilas Lai Guanlin adalah sosok atletis. Tubuhnya ideal sebagai seorang atlet, rambutnya hitam lebat dengan potongan rapih.

"Dan ini... Grey Everlight.." Sehun memperlihatkan sosok tegap dengan setelan casual, rambutnya berwarna perak terang dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa cela, matanya berwarna hazel terang. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan Chanyeol menangkap itu dari ujung matanya.

"Dari foto saja kau sudah mulai kalah saing, Chanyeol." Sehun pun langsung terbahak sangat kencang.

"Tak bisa, kau harus menyingkirkannya !." ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bercanda ?? Bukan kau yang punya sekolah ini, Bodoh !! Ikuti saja aturannya, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan jangan suruh aku membeli sekolah itu, sekolah itu di bawah kepemilikan Keluarga Everlight" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus marah ?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah-olah nampak bingung.

"Aku tak bisa, kalau nanti dia mendekatimu lalu..L_lalu.." Chanyeol tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak semua orang sepertiku, kak. Jangan sama ratakan semua orang, lagipula.. aku hanya adikmu kan ? Tak lebih dari itu, kenapa kau harus khawatir aku di dekati oleh orang lain ?" Sehun sangat berusaha mengulum senyumnya sampai Chanyeol melemparkan garpu kepadanya.

"Heyy, heyy Park itu berbahaya." Sehun pun langsung meringis dibuatnya dan begitulah hari ini berlalu dengan pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku boleh masuk ??!" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, sejak kapan kau membutuhkan ijin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku ??" Chanyeol membawa box besar di tangannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu," Chanyeol menyodorkan box tersebut. Itu ponsel keluaran terbaru, Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika Chanyeol memberikan ponsel itu kepadanya.

Ponsel itu sudah menyala, di wallpapernya adalah foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka pergi waktu itu.

"Dial nomor 1, itu akan langsung terhubung padaku ya.." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia menyukai hadiahnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun perlahan, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya hingga posisi bibir Baekhyun sejajar dengan bibir Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, mengecupnya tipis ketika Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol dengan cepat melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mendesah saat bibir Chanyeol menyisir di lehernya, nafas Chanyeol benar-benar terasa di kulit Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba tangan pun masuk ke dalam piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan dan membuka kancing teratas dengan perlahan lalu ke kancing kedua dan selanjutnya sampai di kancing paling bawah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba diantara paha Baekhyun, menelusuri bagian itu dengan amat pelan. Baekhyun dibuat gila karena sentuhan-sentuhan itu, ketika Chanyeol mengusap bagian bawah tubuhnya, sesuatu langsung menegang di bawah sana.

"Dia juga merindukanku, rupanya.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menikmati semua sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka atasannya dan dia mengangkat jemari Baekhyun agar meraba tubuhnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Byun Baekhyun." Ketika semua pakaian terlepas, Chanyeol tanpa malu-malu mengulum kepala p*nis Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun mencapai orgasme, desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin intens. Dia membuat beberapa tanda merah di tubuh Baekhyun.

"A_aku.. aaah.. ummph.. Ch_chanyeolhhh.." Desahan demi desahan yang dibuat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin menggebu-gebu untuk terus menelisik setiap inchi dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Saat tiba hari senin..

Baekhyun mengenakan seragam dengan Jas berwarna Abu terang, emblem sekolahnya perpaduan dari benang berwarna emas, merah dan biru tua. Dengan dasi berpola asimetris merah dan biru tua. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan seragamnya, membuat Chanyeol menganga. Sehun yang akan mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah karena Chanyeol harus hadir dalam rapat pemegang saham hari ini.

"Baek, apa kau bekerja keras semalam suntuk ? Wajahmu keliatan kusut," Sehun terkekeh dan tanpa sengaja melihat tanda merah di leher Baekhyun, diantara anak rambut dipangkal lehernya.

"Nampaknya nyamuk jaman sekarang itu bengis-bengis ya," kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu, sampai di gerbang sekolah beberapa murid keluar dari kendaraan mewah mereka namun ada juga beberapa yang berjalan kaki. Beberapa kendaraan terlihat sangat mewah namun hanya ada satu yang langka _Maybach Exelero _dengan warna hitam mengkilat, tentu saja tidak sembarangan orang bisa memilikinya.

"Huuuu, _hellooo baby.._" Ucap Sehun ketika melihat kendaraan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu Sehunie. Sampai jumpa lagi," Pamit Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati dengan pemilik _Maybach_, itu ya.." Sehun tertawa lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali. Baekhyun membenarkan letak tasnya, dia membawa beberapa berkas dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, kertas itu berisi catatan-catatan kecil dari Sehun tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun nantinya karena Sehun pun harus bergegas mengikuti rapat pemegang saham.

"Baiklah, ruang kepala sekolah lalu.. aduuh !" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, dia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya, suaranya dalam dan tenang. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, mencoba memastikan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti murid baru ya ??" Baekhyun mengernyit, setelah matanya fokus dengan orang di hadapannya, seburat merah terasa di pipi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eng ing eng.. siapa eh siapa mas-mas yang tabrak-tabrakan sama baby baek hayoooow, maunya siapa ?? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"I_iya," Jawab Baekhyun, pemuda di hadapannya tertawa kecil.

"Hai, Perkenalkan aku.. Lai Guanlin," Senyumnya semanis madu, Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku murid baru disini."

"Aaah, kita satu kelas kan ? Kelas khusus, entah kenapa mereka membuat kelas khusus seperti itu." Guanlin mengangkat bahunya, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu kita satu kelas ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tadi para guru wanita membicarakanmu, bukannya hendak menguping tapi _well_, kakakmu nampaknya terkenal di kalangan para wanita," mendengar perkataan Guanlin, wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah masam.

"Apa yang kau cari ??" Tanya Guanlin lagi.

"Ruang Kepala Sekolah," Jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke atas potongan kertas yang ditulis Sehun dengan rapih.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu. Ayo, ikut aku." Guanlin berjalan bersama Baekhyun menyusuri lorong sekolah, karena belum bel masuk beberapa orang siswa mencuri pandang pada mereka. Kebanyakan berbisik-bisik, ada yang terkagum-kagum dan ada pula yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Guanlin benar-benar tinggi, Baekhyun bahkan perlu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Guanlin. Untuk ukuran remaja 17 tahun Guanlin terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran anak sebayanya, Baekhyun contohnya.

"Baiklah, ini ruang kepala sekolah. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke dalam, aku harus mengganti seragamku." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek dan memutar gagang pintu dengan perlahan tapi saat dia membuka pintu ternyata ada orang lain yang juga membuka pintu dari sisi lain, sehingga membuat Baekhyun terantuk pintu.

"Aduh !!" Baekhyun spontan mengusap dahinya.

"Aah, maaf, maaf.. Kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya pemuda itu, jemarinya yang panjang secara reflek mengusap dahi Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini, entah akan sebrisik apa dia nanti.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terbentur."

"Apa perlu aku bawa ke ruang UKS ?" Baekhyun masih terus mengusap dahinya.

"Tak apa, sungguh." Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Demi apapun, senyum itu adalah senyuman manis yang pernah dia lihat selain senyum Guanlin tadi tentunya tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena menyukai senyum orang lain selain senyum milik Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di balik pintu. Kau ingin bertemu kepala sekolah ?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, beliau ada di dalam. Aku pergi dulu, aku harus cepat-cepat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya ??." Ucapnya tulus. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku, Grey Everlight. Siapa namamu ?" Senyumnya selalu mengembang, wajahnya sedingin es tapi dia bisa tersenyum seramah itu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ok, Baekhyun. Sampai Jumpa nanti, prince..ss," Grey tersenyum jahil, sambil mengusap jurai rambut Baekhyun. Grey pemuda yang hangat, meski wajahnya terlihat dingin tapi pribadinya sungguh menyenangkan.

_Aku punya teman-teman kelas yang menyenangkan.._

Kepala sekolah menjelaskan beberapa peraturan yang harus di taati, sekolah ini memiliki asrama tetapi tidak semua murid tinggal di asrama, hanya beberapa murid dari luar negeri yang tinggal di sana dan juga beberapa diantaranya merupakan murid beasiswa yang memang di wajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama. Baekhyun tidak di wajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama karena dia tinggal di area yang sama dengan area sekolah.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah jelas ?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah Jang pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas, mari..." Kepala Sekolah Jung mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, Kepala Sekolah Jung adalah seorang wanita dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ini akan terasa sangat sulit jika Chanyeol ikut turun tangan soal sekolahnya.

Ruang kelas Baekhyun lebih besar dari kelas kebanyakan dengan jendela yang besar dan pintu yang besar, tirai klasik menghiasi kanan dan kiri jendela besar itu. Rak-rak buku dipojok ruangan nampak tertata rapih, lebih mirip ruang kerja ketimbang kelas dan satu hal yang mencolok. Di kelas ini disediakan mini bar khusus dengan pelayan dan makanan kecil yang tersedia.

_Ah, yang benar saja._

"Disana tempat dudukmu, duduklah. Kau bisa menaruh tas mu di dalam lemari di pojok sana, Teman-teman sekelasmu akan segera datang, kau bisa berbicara dengan guru pembimbing jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan ?melangkah menuju lemari khusus di pojok ruangan lalu meletakkan tasnya di dalam sana.

Kelas akan segera di mulai, satu per satu teman sekelas Baekhyun berdatangan.

"Hai, aku Kyungso. Kau Baekhyun kan ? Tuan Sehun menghubungi ku semalam, katanya kita akan berada di kelas yang sama, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuanku, ya?." Ucap si pemuda berkacamata minus tersebut.

"I_iya, terimakasih"

"Ah tak perlu begitu, kakakmu banyak membantu keluarga kami. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih." Orang berikutnya adalah Kim Minseok, dia tak banyak berkata-kata hanya tersenyum simpul lalu duduk di kursinya, dia melambaikan tangan pada seseorang disana.

"Itu Minseok dan yang diluar itu sepupunya, ambaikan saja dia, dia hanya pemuda yang menyebalkan,"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba membuka laci di bawah mejanya beberapa kali dia mencoba namun gagal.

"Apa laci ini di kunci ??" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya tidak, nanti aku coba bicara dengan guru pembimbing kita." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Kyungso.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, nanti orang-orang bisa salah sangka," Baekhyun melirik dari ujung matanya, Guanlin duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Kenapa salah sangka ?," tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Kyungso itu punya kekasih, katanya kekasihnya itu menyeramkan. Aku tak akan berani macam-macam jika jadi kau.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi.

_Kau belum tahu kakakku._

"Princess, kita berjumpa lagi." Suara itu segera menyadarkan Baekhyun, Grey Everlight tepat berdiri di hadapannya dengan warna mata Hazel yang langsung menatap ke arahnya. Mata itu luar biasa indahnya, mungkin dia punya budi baik di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan menghadiahkannya mata seindah itu. Grey duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, Guanlin melirik sekilas ke arah mereka berdua dan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ini akan jadi cerita menarik..

Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Bagian Keuangan tentang peningkatan keuntungan perusahaan per kwartal satu di tahun ini, ketika Sehun datang dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolahnya.

_"Saham perusahaan kita, meningkat 0,6% dari sebelumnya. Penjualan dari departemen yang di pimpin Tuan Jun meningkat pesat, beberapa departemen lainnya yang juga turut andil adalah dari bagian makanan cepat saji dan kosmetik. Departemen Farmasi, anjlok 0,2% tapi sisanya bisa menutupi kekurangan tersebut namun__.._K.._"_

Kepala Departemen Keuangan langsung menghentikan laporannya ketika melihat Chanyeol melemparkan pena nya ke arah Tuan Seo.

"Tuan Seo, ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini ? Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini segera, kau tak pernah memperbaiki kinerjamu tapi kau tetap enggan mendengarkan laporan penurunan omset departemenmu !! Dan aku tidak m-e-n-y-u-k-a-i-n-y-a," Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tuan Park, bukankah anda sedikit berlebihan. Ini hanya soal persentase kecil, tidak akan mempengaruhi aset perusahaan." Seorang Pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan menginterupsi Chanyeol saat sedang berbicara, Chanyeol mengerling tajam.

"Baiklah Tuan Shin, persentase kecil ya ? Kalau begitu kenapa tak pindahkan saja sahammu dari Industri Garment ke Farmasi, seperti katamu tadi, itu hanya persentase kecil ? Bagaimana, anda bersedia Tuan Shin ? Jika anda bersedia, aku tak akan mengusir Tuan Seo dari ruang rapat ini," Chanyeol bertumpu pada meja di depannya, Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya melirik dengan ujung matanya ke arah Tuan Shin.

"A_aku tak bisa, L_lagi pula tak bisa begitu saja memindahkan saham ke departemen lain kan ??" Jawab Tuan Shin dengan terbata-bata.

"Jangan khawatir, katakan saja 'iya' dan pengacaraku akan mengurus sisanya ? Bagaimana ? Anda bersedia ?" Tawar Chanyeol, Tuan Shin mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tak mau merugi begitu saja, keuntungannya di Industri garment meningkat beberapa persen dan jelas dia tak akan mau menanam saham di satu departemen yang terus-terusan anjlok seperti itu.

"Anda tak menjawab, artinya anda sendiri tak suka menanam modal di Industri yang tidak menguntungkan diri anda sendiri kan ?? Aku punya 65% saham disini dan aku tak suka dirugikan !! Rapat di bubarkan !! Dan anda Tuan Seo silahkan datang ke ruanganku, setelah makan siang." Chanyeol merapihkan jas yang di kenakannya lalu melangkah keluar, anggota rapat lainnya berbisik-bisik apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tuan Seo jika datang ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan bergegas masuk ke ruangannya di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

"Berikan laporan dari Departemen Farmasi," Jongin memberikan amplop berwarna hijau berisikan beberapa dokumen hasil pengecekannya.

"Itu hasil akhir yang seharusnya, kita mendapatkan untung 10% dari keuntungan bulan lalu karena kita bekerja sama dengan Lai Pharmaceutical untuk beberapa obat tapi untuk distribusi ke rumah sakit justru terlihat menurun padahal dari data yang aku pelajari seharusnya meningkat." Jelas Jongin sambil menunjukkan statistik dari laporan yang diberikannya.

"Jadi, ada yang curang soal hasil akhirnya ? Itu tak mungkin Lai Pharmaceutical karena mereka hanya mensuplai beberapa obat keras saja. Kenapa hasil akhirnya jadi rancu, bukankah Tuan Seo punya seorang putra yang bekerja di bagian analisis kan ?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, putra Tuan Seo baru menikah dengan putri kedua Jonathan Kim 3 bulan yang lalu." Jelas Jongin kemudian, Chanyeol mengeraskan tangannya.

"Bawa dia kemari ! Anak dan ayah itu sudah mulai mencurangiku !" Sehun hanya mendengus pelan.

"Baik, " Jongin pun pamit keluar ruangan.

"Kau sendiri mencuri dari orang tapi nampaknya kau tak nyaman bila orang lain mencuri darimu, heh Park Chanyeol." Sehun berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan memberikan satu sen pun pada orang culas seperti itu."

"Ya, baiklah.. baiklah. Aku lapar, mungkin aku akan mengajak Irene makan siang. Ku harap Suho tak keberatan jika istrinya ku ajak makan siang,"

"Cari saja mangsa lain, jangan ganggu istri orang lain," Sehun terbahak kencang.

"Katakan itu pada Somi kalau kau bertemu dengannya !"

"OH SEHUUUUUN !!" Chanyeol melempar asbak yang ada di atas meja tapi Sehun lebih cepat menghindar.

"Hahaha, kau menggelikan Park Chanyeol." Somi adalah salah satu wanita yang pernah terlibat affair dengan Chanyeol, dia istri dari Michael Kim, putra tertua Jonathan Kim. Chanyeol hanya berusaha mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari Somi tentang perusahaan keluarga Kim, oleh karena itu Chanyeol mendekatinya tapi hubungan itu sudah cukup lama berakhir. Dia ingat bagaimana Somi datang mengiba kepadanya meminta kebebasannya pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa anak Somi yang selama ini di bangga-banggakan oleh Michael ternyata bukan merupakan anak kandungnya tapi anak seorang dokter pedesaan tempat tinggal Somi dulu. Somi harus menukar informasi itu dengan beberapa rahasia perusahaan Kim.

"Wanita menyedihkan," ucapnya pelan, Chanyeol duduk di kursinya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi chat dalam ponselnya, dia mencari nama Baekhyun.

**To : Baby Baek**

**Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, apa menyenangkan ?**

_#send_

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Baekhyun membalas pesannya.

**From : Baby Baek**

**Ya biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa.**

**Kenapa namamu norak sih ? The Handsome Chanyeol ?? Apa kau bercanda ?? Kau cukup percaya diri sekali ya.**

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia memang yang menulis namanya seperti itu di kontak Baekhyun. Entahlah, itu hanya kelihatan manis untuknya tak akan ada yang percaya kalau orang seperti Chanyeol akan menulis namanya 'seberlebihan' itu di kontak Baekhyun.

**To : Baby Baek**

**Ah, Baek. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tampan :D**

**Tolong jangan jatuhkan rasa percaya diriku ;(**

**Jadi, apa kau menemukan teman baru ? :(**

Chanyeol mengharapkan jawaban tidak dari Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tak menjawabnya, Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Menunggu Baekhyun rasanya lebih menakutkan daripada saat dia berhadapan dengan perampok bersenjata. Chanyeol benar-benar gelisah.

Tak lama Jongin pun datang bersama putra Tuan Seo.

"T_Tuan Park, Tuan Kim bilang anda ingin menemuiku ?" Chanyeol membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Baiklah, kau karyawan baru yang di rekrut bagian keuangan kan ?"

Putra Tuan Seo tersebut mengangguk ragu,

"I_Iya.. aku baru 5 bulan bekerja di sini, Tuan Park."

"Bisa tolong kau jelaskan data-data ini ?? Di map hijau ini adalah data asli yang di simpan dalam data base ku dalam 6 bulan terakhir dan yang map merah ini adalah hasil akhir yang diberikan bagian keuangan kepadaku tapi kenapa hasilnya berbeda ?" Tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar mengintimidasi, Putra Tuan Seo sungguh tak berkutik dibuatnya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ponsel dan itu sama sekali bukan suara ponsel dari Jongin ataupun Chanyeol. Putra Tuan Seo menyentuh saku celananya.

"Angkat saja, tak perlu ragu." Tangan putra Tuan Seo tampak gemetaran.

"T_tidak usah Tuan Park, mungkin telepon tak penting.. A-Aku.. A_"

"Angkat !! Pastikan kau menyalakan Loudspeakernya" Bentak Chanyeol dengan segera lelaki muda itu mengangkat teleponnya dan terdengar sebuah teriakan dari seberang sana.

( Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya, aku menunggu di ruanganmu tapi teman kerjamu bilang kau dipanggil si brengsek itu !)

Putra Tuan Seo sedikit tersentak dengan suara teriakan itu.

"S_sayang, maaf jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku sedang ada meeting."

(Apa ? Meeting ? Si brengsek itu yang menyuruhmu ? Berani sekali dia, akan ku adukan pada ayahku..)

Wanita di seberang sana terus berbicara dan dengan isyarat tangan, Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk membawa istri Putra Tuan Seo itu ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol mencengkram tangan putra Tuan Seo dengan erat tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin membawa Istri Putra Tuan Seo ke ruangannya.

"Waw, Kau keliatan sehat Nyonya Muda Seo. Atau boleh ku panggil Sabrina, aaah Sabrina Kim." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ??" Tanya Sabrina.

"Aaah Sabrina tak ku sangka seleramu sepayah ini, Mungkinkah sepadan dengan apa yang kau dapatkan ?"

"T_tuan Park, istriku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tolong lepaskan dia !"

"Melepaskan istrimu ?? Memangnya apa yang akan aku perbuat ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sabrina Kim, sungguh kebetulan yang menakjubkan. Chanyeol ingat dulu pernah memohon pada Sabrina tentang foto Baekhyun, memintanya menghapus foto-foto tersebut dari sosial media tapi Sabrina justru malah memperbanyak dan menikmati caci maki orang lain pada Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu malu Park Chanyeol, tak ingatkah kau dulu memohon padaku ? Hm ?" ujar Sabrina tak tahu malu.

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Aku masih ingat semuanya, aku juga masih ingat kau menyuruh orang berbuat onar di tempat kerjaku kan ?? _Well_, aku ingin 'berterima kasih' padamu sekarang."

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, itu pesan dari Baekhyun.

**From : Baby Baek**

**Ya tentu saja, Kyungso mengajakku makan siang hari ini dan Grey memaksaku memakan makanannya, katanya makanan yang dia buat sangat enak. Ternyata benar, dia pandai memasak. Dia bahkan akan mengundang aku dan Kyungso serta Guanlin ke rumahnya dan_**

Chanyeol tak membaca keseluruhan isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun, mendengar kata-kata pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun kepada Grey Everlight, membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Baiklah, aku sedang bermurah hati pada suamimu. Kau di pecat, pergilah hari ini juga dan aku tak mau lagi melihat wajahmu bersliweran di perusahaanku,"

"Apa-apaan kau memecat suamiku seperti itu, dia tak melakukan apapun !" teriak Sabrina.

"Tak melakukan apapun ? Dia menggelapkan uang perusahaanku, semua akses data keuangan akan langsung terkoneksi padaku. Semua data yang berubah tentu saja aku pasti tahu, Suamimu berhutang 10 milliar pada perusahaan ini. Apa kau bisa membayarnya ? Hm ? Sudah untung aku tak memenjarakan suamimu kan ? Usir mereka, sekarang !!"

Chanyeol sedang tidak ada keinginan berdebat dengan siapapun, pikirannya buyar dengan beberapa kata dari pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun tadi.

_Ah kenapa bisa begini ? Aku membiarkannya sekolah di sekolah umum agar dia mendapatkan teman kan ? Tapi haruskah seperti ini, siaaal._

"Tuan, apa anda akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja ?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mengambil uang ku kembali beserta bunganya," Chanyeol menyeringai mengerikan.

"Jongin pastikan putra Tuan Seo, berkendara dengan 'aman'," ujar Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil membaca beberapa draft ulasan mengenai hasil rapat tadi tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tak mampu berkonsentrasi, Grey Everlight, Lai Guanlin hanya nama-nama itu yang mengiang di kepala Chanyeol, mereka tak salah apa-apa. Mereka hanya anak-anak muda yang kebetulan di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun, kedua keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga tanpa cela. Mereka hidup dengan baik tanpa mempolitisir keadaan siapapun karena mereka memang terlahir kaya.

Chanyeol hendak pergi untuk makan siang ketika, seseorang datang kepadanya. Seorang Wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dengan perlahan datang menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah datang ?" Wanita itu mengangguk sambil menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oww oow siapa dia ?? Gak tau ini bakalan di buat berapa Chapter ya, bakalan dibuat gmn akhirnya juga masih bingung.. ada yang bisa kasih pendapat ?? Thank you..**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tentu aku datang, memangnya siapa yang janji akan mentraktirku makan siang ??" Wanita itu mengibaskan rambut bergelombangnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan adikku ?," tanya Chanyeol, wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya aku bertemu dengannya, dia sangat maniiiis. Aku suka sekaliiii yang manis-manis seperti itu,"

"Hentikan Jessica, kau membuatku sakit kepala." Chanyeol memijat ujung pelipisnya namun ketika hendak keluar dari ruangannya, Tuan Seo sudah hendak masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ah, Tuan Seo kau sudah datang, aku sedang ada tamu. Temui aku kembali besok pagi, tolong datang tepat waktu ya ?? Aku tak suka menunggu, ayo Jessica," Jessica mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan ringan, tubuh sintalnya membuat Tuan Seo tak berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lihat Tua Bangka !!" Ucap Jessica ketus dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terbahak. Mereka berjalan beriringan membuat siapa saja yang melihat langsung berbisik-bisik, mereka mengira Chanyeol berkencan dengan wanita baru.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku sedang merampas sesuatu ??" Tanya Jessica pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahunya pelan.

"Mereka hanya iri padamu, Bibi, mereka tak bisa berkencan denganku jadi yaaa begitulaaah.." Jessica dengan cepat menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Bibi, hah ???!!!" Ucap Jessica dengan penuh amarah dan dengan santai Chanyeol tetap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau adik dari Ibu Sehun, Sehun saja memanggilmu Bibi, Bibi Sehun berarti Bibi ku juga, jangan salah paham aku hanya mencoba bersikap sopan." Jessica mengepalkan tangannya.

_Anak sial.._

Jessica makan dengan cara yang paling elegan, Jessica Jung adalah adik kandung Ibu Sehun, dia sudah 5 tahun menjadi Kepala Sekolah Ivy high karena itu dengan mudah Sehun mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah itu. Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

**From : Baby Baek**

**Aku pulang terlambat, aku akan pergi dengan Kyungso ke rumah Grey.**

Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan semua isi dalam mulutnya jika tidak ditahannya, Jessica memutar bola matanya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol !"

"Apa-apaan ini, dia baru bertemu dengan Baekhyunku hari ini dan dia mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Tak bisa dibiarkan ?!! Benar-benar tak bisa." Jessica hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Heh kau ! Ini tempat umum jangan berteriak-teriak seolah-olah tempat ini milikmu." Ucap Jessica mencoba menahan diri.

"Restoran ini memang milikku, kau pikir aku benar-benar akan membelikanmu makan siang kalau tidak gratis ?"

_Astaga, anak ini benar-benar ..._

"Kau ini pelit sekali Park Chanyeol," cibir Jessica.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pelit ? Kalau pelit, aku akan menagihkan makan siang ini padamu."

_Oh Ya ampun.._

Chanyeol menjadi di sibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah menerima pesan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendadak diam seribu bahasa meski Pak Songman mengajaknya berbicara tapi Chanyeol hanya termenung.

"Tuan, kita akan pulang ke rumah atau kembali ke kantor ?" Tanya Pak Songman tapi Chanyeol masih diam mematung, pandangannya kosong menatap keluar jendela.

**Kediaman Grey Everlight**

"Wah, rumahmu besar sekali ya ?" Kyungso nampak terkagum-kagum dibuatnya, Guanlin yang sebelumnya tak tertarik untuk ikut tiba-tiba saja mengekor di belakang Baekhyun. Grey tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa pelayan mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Muda, silahkan beristirahat kami sudah menyiapkan kudapan untuk teman-teman anda," ucap seorang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Ah iya, hari ini aku akan memasak untuk teman-temanku tolong siapkan ? Bisa ??"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Setelah pelayan tersebut undur diri, Grey mengajak Baekhyun dan teman-temannya untuk melihat sekeliling rumahnya.

"Sayang sekali Minseok tak ikut yaa," ucap Kyungso pelan dan dengan segera Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Iya, mungkin dia memang sibuk." Tambah Guanlin. Selama berkeliling, Mereka tampak terkagum-kagum dengan kediaman keluarga Everlight.

"Grey kau sudah pulang, kukira kau ada_ ah.. maaf," ucap seseorang yang menuruni tangga, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan mungkin turun mendekati Grey.

"Perkenalkan, ini sepupuku Jihoon." Wajah Jihoon nampak lucu sekali, wajahnya bulat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya Jihoon ketika dia menangkap Guanlin yang terus menerus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa Grey memberimu makan setiap menit ? Pipimu nampak menggembung." Tawa Baekhyun pun pecah seketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Guanlin.

"Hey, hey Princess jangan tertawa seperti itu." Grey sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas, dia menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tak lihat apapun, aku dengar apapun," ujar Kyungso menutup matanya dan menutup kedua telingannya dengan tangan lalu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Kau mau kemana Kyung ?" Guanlin mengikuti langkah Kyungso.

"Aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan mataku," jawabnya pelan, Jihoon masih diam mematung tak mengerti sampai Guanlin menarik tangannya.

"Ini hari pertama kita bertemu, apakah terlalu berlebihan jika seperti ini ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nampaknya tidak, Grey mentraktir kami satu sekolah di hari pertamanya masuk. Menyenangkan punya teman seperti Grey, bisa makan gratis setiap hari," Kyungso melenggang dengan santai.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Jerapah !" Jihoon menepis tangan Guanlin dengan kasar, sekejap mata Guanlin merasa tertolak.

Bunyi ponsel Baekhyun

**From : The Handsome Chanyeol**

**Jam berapa kau pulang ? Apa kau akan pulang sebelum makan malam ?**

**Apa kau baik-baik saja ?**

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapatkan banyak teman hari ini berkat Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengabaikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bibirmu akan berdarah jika kau mengigitnya seperti itu," Grey mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"J_jangan seperti itu, kita baru saling mengenal. Jangan buat orang menjadi salah sangka." Baekhyun agak sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, Grey Everlight baru saja tertolak.

Baekhyun hendak duduk mengikuti Kyungso yang sudah berada di teras sampai seseorang datang di dampingi seorang pelayan, Baekhyun terdiam, tubuhnya gemetaran dan wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Ah Stephen, kau datang juga. Ku kira kau akan sibuk dengan para gadis," Ucap Grey menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya. Bahu Baekhyun terus bergetar hebat.

"Baek, ini.. heyy.. Baek.." Grey segera mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aaah, Byun Baekhyun sudah lama tak bertemu." Grey menoleh ke arah temannya yang lain, namun Baekhyun justru semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Grey.

"Ya tentu saja, kami pernah satu sekolah dulu, dulu sekali, benarkan Baekhyun ?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya semakin pucat lalu pingsan. Grey terus memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergerak sekeras apapun Grey mengguncang tubuhnya, Kyungso dan Guanlin serta Jihoon datang menghampiri tapi hanya satu yang hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai jahatnya.

Stephen Kim sedang menatap Baekhyun yang dikelilingi teman-temannya, menatapnya acuh. Wajahnya dingin dan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Perasaan Chanyeol mulai terasa tak enak ketika ada nomor asing yang menghubunginya di nomor pribadinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

"Ya, disini Park Chanyeol."

(Maaf, Tuan Park. Kami menghubungi dari kediaman Everlight. Adik anda tidak sadarkan diri Tuan_)

Begitu mendengar kata adik yang tak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun segera mengambil mantelnya dan meraih kunci mobil diatas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya sudah kacau balau

_Baekhyun pingsan, Baekhyunku. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa pingsan ??_

Chanyeol menghubungi Jongin untuk memintanya mengirimkan koordinat kediaman keluarga Everlight, butuh satu jam untuk Chanyeol agar sampai di kediaman Everlight. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Baekhyun ??

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Park sudah tiba." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Grey pun segera menemui Chanyeol di ruang bawah.

"Mana Baekhyun ?!"

"Dia di atas, kamar kedua dari kiri," tanpa basa basi Chanyeol menaiki tangga memutar tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol berupaya mengatur nafasnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar yang diinformasikan oleh Grey.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun belum juga sadar. Ada Kyungso di sampingnya dan seseorang lainnya dengan pipi bulat yang menggemaskan

"Aku rasa dia sudah tak apa-apa, kata dokter Baekhyun hanya shock." Jelas Kyungso.

_Shock ??_

"Tapi kenapa adikku bisa shock sampai tak sadarkan diri ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi temanku datang, nampaknya dia mengenal Baekhyun tapi dia sudah pergi tak lama setelah kami menghubungimu." Jelas Grey yang melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Mengenal Baekhyun ? Siapa ?"

"Stephen, Stephen Kim." Jelas Jihoon, seketika Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia hendak membawa Baekhyun tapi Grey menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, setidaknya tunggulah sampai Baekhyun sadar." pinta Grey pada Chanyeol yang sudah hendak menggendong tubuh ringan Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa, Baekhyun pasti sangat ketakutan." Grey melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya, nampaknya seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ??" tanya Kyungso tapi Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah Kyung, aku yakin Tuan Park punya alasan tersendiri, bukan begitu ?" Grey memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

"Guanlin, bisa bantu aku ?" Tanya Grey pada Guanlin yang duduk di atas balkon sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir pada Baekhyun, Stephen Kim, manusia itu datang lagi. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mendengar kalau Stephen pergi ke luar negeri bersama Ibunya dan bersekolah di sana tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali, apa maunya ?? Kalau dia sampai mengganggu Baekhyun lagi, kali ini Chanyeol tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Baekhyun tersadar di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah namun dia tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris, sehingga memaksa Chanyeol untuk menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

"Baek, Baekhyun.. sayang ! Ini aku, Ini Chanyeol.." Chanyeol dengan perlahan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"C_chanyeol ?? K_kakak, Kakak dia kembali kak.." Baekhyun langsung memegang kepalanya, bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun, Baek.." Chanyeol berupaya menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus berteriak histeris.

"Baekhyun..!" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, meski Baekhyun terus meronta tapi Chanyeol terus berusaha membuatnya merasa aman, lalu dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun, mengecup tipis puncak kepalanya.

"Aku disini Baek, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi, ya ??" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus berupaya menenangkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf kalau update kali ini agak pendek, lg bnr2 sibuk soalnya anak mau ultah.**

**Jadi agak sibuk sampe awal bln dpn, tapi diusahain terus update kok. Tenang aja dweeh.. hehehe.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol dengan perlahan membantu Baekhyun menaiki tangga rumah dan meminta Silvia untuk membawakan susu hangat ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah dulu, ya ?? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan, jangan pikirkan hal lain ?? Tak ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi," Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan tak lupa mengusak puncak kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi, Baekhyun segera berganti pakaian dan tak lama kemudian, Silvia datang dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Tuan Muda Byun, ini susu hangat anda." Ucap Silvia sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Silvia, letakkan di atas meja saja, nanti aku minum."

"Nanti Dokter Suho akan datang untuk mengecek anda, itu yang dikatakan Tuan Park tadi," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul setelahnya Silvia pun pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol masih aja mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik setelah menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol tadi. Rasanya begitu tenang dan Baekhyun sungguh merasa terlindungi jika Chanyeol ada di dekatnya tapi tiba-tiba rasa ngeri mulai menjalari pikirannya ketika dia mengingat bahwa Stephen kembali dan ada di hadapannya tadi, bahkan Stephen mengenal Grey. Baekhyun mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, Chanyeol mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun mempercayai hal itu kan ?

Selama ini Chanyeol lah yang melindungi Baekhyun, meski terkadang Baekhyun dibuat risih karenanya tapi bukankah itu demi kebaikan dirinya juga ? Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang spesial dari ini semua, Baekhyun hanya seorang adik yang butuh perlindungan. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih.

Suho datang memeriksanya, sejak dulu hanya Suho yang tahu tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Suho tidak bekerja di rumah sakit besar, dia hanya seorang dokter dari pedesaan. Chanyeol menolongnya saat Suho datang mencari tunangannya yang tengah mengandung janinnya tapi tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata sang tunangan sudah menikah dengan pria kaya dan mengatakan kalau janin itu adalah milik si pria kaya tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol mengenalkan Suho pada Irene putri Pak Songman, sopir pribadi Chanyeol sampai mereka menikah pun, Chanyeol yang mensponsori semua biayanya pernikahan mereka dan sejak itu Suho menjadi dokter pribadi untuk keluarga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang beristirahat ketika dia mendengar keributan dari lantai bawah, segera dia pun turun. Setelah sampai di bawah ternyata orang tua Chanyeol yang membuat keributan tersebut, orang tua Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Kepala Pelayan Ho.

"Apa-apaan ini, ini rumah putraku. Kalian hanya pelayan di rumah ini, mau ku pecat hah ??!" Teriak Ayah Chanyeol.

"Mohon maaf Tuan tapi yang bisa memecatku hanya Tuan Park Chanyeol," ucap Kepala Pelayan Ho sopan.

"Ayah, Ibu. Ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Heh Baek, kau masih disini ?? Bilang pada pelayan ini untuk menghormatiku ? Kami ini orang tua Chanyeol," Ucap Ibu Chanyeol, Baekhyun meminta Kepala Pelayan Ho untuk pergi.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Byun."

"Baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Heh kau Baekhyun, harusnya kami berdua yang menikmati ini semua. Bukan hanya kau dan Chanyeol, kami hanya minta uangnya sedikit dan bukan salah kami menjadikanmu bahan taruhan kan ??" Kedua orang tua Chanyeol terus saja berbicara, Kepala Pelayan Ho yang khawatir pun segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"I_iya, aku sudah memaafkan kalian."

"Maaf ?? Kenapa kami harus minta maaf, bukankah kau yang harusnya meminta maaf pada kami ? Kami ini orang tua Chanyeol, kami yang membesarkannya hingga seperti sekarang. Kau enak-enakan di rumah ini sedangkan kami, hanya di berikan rumah kecil di pinggir kota." Ibu Chanyeol sengaja menabrak bahu Baekhyun tapi karena Baekhyun masih merasa lemas, dia pun tersungkur.

"Kau masih saja lemah seperti dulu ya ? Pantas Chanyeol masih memeliharamu disini, kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa putraku kan ?" ucap Nyonya Park, Ibu Chanyeol dengan sombongnya.

"M_m_memelihara ? T_tapi a_aku.." Baekhyun berusaha bangun tapi Nyonya Park menginjak telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan kakinya.

"Aaaaargh ??!" Baekhyun benar-benar nampak kesakitan.

"Uuppps, maaf tidak sengaja."

"I_iya tidak apa-apa, Ibu." ucap Baekhyun yang masih menahan sakit ditangannya yang memerah.

"Ibu ?? Aku bukan Ibumu dan kau tahu itu, masih saja memanggilku ibu ?? Kau bajingan kecil, kau pasti memantrai putraku kan.."

"A_aku t_tidak.."

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Chanyeol sedang bertemu dengan Sehun di sebuah kafe. Chanyeol meminta Sehun segera membeli semua saham yang di jual oleh keluarga Kim di pasar saham, tak peduli seberapa pun harganya.

"Beli saja, aku tak peduli harganya. Anak tengik itu sudah kembali ! Dan aku tak suka melihatnya berkeliaran di dekat Baekhyun apalagi dia berteman dengan Grey Everlight." Sehun menengguk kopinya dengan perlahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Akui saja Park, kau mencintainya."Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cinta siapa ??" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura.

"_Haiiiiiisssh_, kau ini benar-benar ??!"

Ponsel Chanyeol pun berdering, itu telepon dari rumahnya.

"Ya, siapa ini ?"

(Tuan Park, Ayah dan Ibu anda disini)

"Ayah dan Ibuku ?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun, Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

(Iya Tuan, mereka sedang berbicara dengan Tuan Muda Byun)

"Baekhyun ? Tapi kenapa mere_" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan jelas dia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, dengan segera dia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku harus pulang ! Ada yang tak beres, tagihkan semuanya pada kartu kreditku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dengan santainya memegang cangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

"Makanan gratis memang paling nikmat, pelayan ! Tagihkan pada Tuan Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol adalah pelanggan eksklusif di kafe tersebut, tak sembarangan orang pula bisa masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

Ada apa dengan hari-hari Chanyeol belakangan ini, selalu saja ada yang tidak beres dimulai dari Amanda lalu Sabrina Kim, Stephen Kim, semua selalu berkaitan dengan Keluarga Kim dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci keluarga tersebut.

"Siaaal ! Kenapa harus macet dalam keadaan seperti ini !" Kemacetan di depannya mengharuskan Chanyeol memilih jalan memutar agar bisa cepat sampai di rumahnya. Teriakan Baekhyun tadi benar-benar membuatnya khawatir, dia khawatir orang tuanya akan membawa Baekhyun lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghubungi Jongin karena apartemen Jongin yang terdekat dari rumahnya.

"Jongin, tolong datang ke rumahku segera. Orang tuaku nampaknya datang ke rumah, aku tak suka mereka berada di dekat Baekhyun. Jangan sampai mereka menyakiti Baekhyun !"

(Baik, Tuan Park)

Chanyeol memutus hubungan teleponnya tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol merasa tidak tenang. Dengan posisi Baekhyun yang sendirian, orangtuanya bisa melakukan apa saja pada Baekhyun seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Brengsekkk !!" Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya.

Baekhyun sedang berteriak dari dalam gudang bawah tanah ketika Jongin sampai di rumah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Kim, maaf aku sudah mencoba menghentikan mereka tapi mereka menahan Silvia." ucap Kepala Pelayan Ho dengan wajah memar, tampaknya di pukul seseorang karena bibirnya tampak sobek. Jongin tak banyak berbicara, dia segera mencoba mendobrak pintu gudang bawah tanah. Baekhyun takut dengan tempat gelap, dia tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari 5 menit dalam tempat seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa lama dia disana ?" Tanya Jongin ketika tak mendengar lagi suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Kurang lebih setengah jam Tuan, dan Ayah Tuan Park pergi ke lantai 2." Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu gudang bawah tanah dan menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk disana sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"T_tidak jangan pukul lagi," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang memukulmu." Jongin segera mengangkat Baekhyun dibantu oleh Kepala Pelayan Ho. Entah dengan apa mereka memukul Baekhyun, tampak darah segar masih keluar dari dahi Baekhyun dan pelipisnya nampak terluka juga bibirnya yang terlihat sobekan kecil.

Entah seberapa besar Chanyeol akan marah nantinya.

Ayah Chanyeol sedang menuruni tangga ketika berpapasan dengan Jongin dan Kepala Pelayan Ho yang sedang memapah Baekhyun ke ruang tengah.

"Hey Kau ! Kau ingin mati hah ?? Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengeluarkan anak kecil itu ??" Jongin melirik ke arah Ayah Chanyeol.

"K_kau apa-apaan menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda pergi sebelum Tuan Park melihat anda disini. Aku masih menghargai anda sebagai Ayah dari Tuan Park."

"Enak saja kau memerintahku, Chanyeol yang seharusnya tunduk padaku. Aku ini ayahnya !"

teriak ayah Chanyeol.

"Tuan, aku hanya meminta anda. Anda tidak akan tahu seberapa marahnya Tuan Park saat ini." Ayah Chanyeol hanya berdecih mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Minta ? Kalau meminta itu harus sungguh-sungguh." Ayah Chanyeol memang orang yang menyebalkan, selain gila judi dan gila harta sisanya tak ada sisi baik apapun selain pernah bekerja sama dengan Ibu Chanyeol untuk membuatnya 'tercipta' di muka bumi ini.

"Tuan Kim, kita harus membawa Tuan Muda Byun ke rumah sakit, darahnya tak berhenti Tuan, Ak_" belum Kepala Pelayan Ho menyelesaikan kata-katanya Chanyeol sudah bergegas berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"Baek, Sayang..!!" Chanyeol memegang dahi Baekhyun, tangannya gemetar menahan amarah yang memuncak. Belum pernah Chanyeol merasakan amarah sebesar ini.

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?? Jawab !!!!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Mohon maaf Tuan Park, Ayah anda memukuli Tuan Muda dengan stik Golf." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, dia mengeraskan kepalannya.

"Pak Ho, tolong bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, SEKARAAAANG !!!"

"I_Iya Tuan..."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ayahnya dan melihat stik golf yang masih tersisa noda darah Baekhyun, tergeletak di dekat tangga

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun lagi ??!!!." Tegas Baekhyun pada Ayahnya.

"Benarkah ?? Mungkin aku lupa !" Jawab ayah Chanyeol tanpa sirat rasa bersalah. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menarik kerah baju ayahnya namun ketika dia melawan, segera Chanyeol mengambil stik golf yang berada tak jauh darinya dan dengan segera menyerang ayahnya dengan stik tersebut.

"SUDAAAAAAH KUKATAKAN DENGAN JELAS, JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH BAEKHYUN !!! JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYAAAAA LAGI !!" Chanyeol langsung memukuli ayahnya dengan membabi buta, dia menangis sambil terus berteriak sampai Ibunya datang menghampiri.

"AKU MENYAYANGI KALIAN MESKI KALIAN DULU TERUS MEMUKULIKU, KALIAN INGAT HAH ?!!!" Ibu Chanyeol berusaha menghalangi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ??! Kenapa tak melerai ?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Mohon maaf Nyonya, aku sudah memperingatkan Suami anda sebelumnya." jawab Jongin.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi," ancam Ibu Chanyeol. Namun, Jongin tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Chanyeol !! Dia ayahmu, hentikan !!" Mata Chanyeol berkilatan, penuh amarah.

"Ayah ?? Kalian tak pernah benar-benar menjadi orangtuaku !!! Saat Baekhyun datang ke rumah kita, hanya dia yang terus ada di sampingku selama kalian berjudi sepanjang waktu !! Jadi jangan sebut soal itu, Aku tak pernah meminta apapun pada kalian sepanjang hidupku tapi aku hanya meminta kalian jangan menyentuh Baekhyun lagi, tapi kalian tak bisa melakukan itu hah !!! Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kalian minta tapi itu tak akan per-nah cu-kup ba-gi k-a-l-i-a-n !!" Chanyeol terus memukuli ayahnya hingga tak bergerak dan beberapa kali Ibunya ikut terkena pukulan, setelah melihat ayahnya tak berdaya dia melempar stik golf itu ke tempat lain. Chanyeol memukuli ayahnya dengan brutal, Jongin hanya menatap dingin kejadian tersebut, meski Ibu Chanyeol terus menjerit meminta Chanyeol menghentikan itu semua.

"Bereskan !" ujar Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan, tapi Ibu anda sempat menghubungi polisi."

"Biarkan saja mereka datang," Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tampak mengerikan.

"C_chanyeol kau sudah gila !?" ujar Ibunya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kalian yang membentukku seperti ini dan kalian mengatakan aku gila ??!" Chanyeol terbahak melihat Ibunya bersimbah darah, darah dari ayahnya yang dia pukuli hingga tak berdaya.

"Dia masih hidup, bu ! Tenang saja, ini hanya peringatan kecil. Berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun, aku yang membawanya kemari dan terseret dalam kehidupanku ! Kalau salah satu dari kalian berani datang lagi, aku akan menganggap diriku yatim piatu.." tak lama Silvia datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"T_tuan, ada polisi di depan."

"Suruh mereka masuk," dua orang polisi melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan melihat ke sekeliling dan mata mereka menangkap posisi seorang laki-laki tertelungkup bersimbah darah.

"Ada apa ?!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seseorang menghubungi kami, meminta kami datang. Tapi nampaknya hanya alarm palsu, tak terjadi apapun. Maaf mengganggu malam anda, Tuan Park." dengan segera kedua polisi tersebut pamit, Ibu Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun ? Apa kalian buta, suamiku sekarat !"

"Maaf Nyonya, mohon tidak membuat laporan palsu. Kami pamit, selamat malam Tuan Park. Tuan Kim." Para polisi tersebut segera undur diri.

"Ibu, aku masih menghargai kalian berdua tapi kau malah menyebutku, gila ?!" Chanyeol terbahak lagi.

"Aku hanya tak suka, orang lain menyentuh sesuatu yang jadi milikku, melirik atau bahkan melukainya ! Kalian menyentuh 'milik'ku."

"Apa maksudmu ??" tanya Ibu Chanyeol lagi.

"Baekhyun, jangan sentuh Baekhyun ku !!! Kalian bisa pergi dari rumahku sekarang dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk datang kembali kesini. Mengerti ?! Jongin bawa mereka pergi ! Dan anggap saja Ibu tak pernah punya seorang anak."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Ayahmu terluka Chanyeol !!" Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

"Akan ku suruh dokter pribadiku datang ke tempat kalian, tapi jangan pernah datang kemari lagi dan menyentuh Baekhyun atau aku tak akan segan-segan membuat ayah lebih dari sekedar luka," Jongin membantu Ibu Chanyeol membawa pergi Ayahnya. Chanyeol terduduk di sofa, tangannya menelungkup.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa ku bawakan untuk anda ??" tanya Silvia.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Silvia ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa-apa Tuan tapi mohon maafkan Kepala Pelayan Ho, tadi dia.."

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Kepala Pelayan Ho dengan tergesa-gesa membawa Baekhyun yang pingsan, segera Baekhyun di antarkan ke IGD.

"Dokter, Tuan Muda Byun terluka, dia_" Kepala Pelayan Ho menjelaskan situasinya pada Suho yang segera datang mengecek karena Suho bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut. Untung saja luka Baekhyun tidak terlalu serius namun kejadian itu membuatnya trauma, Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari dan menjadi pertanyaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baekhyun sudah tak masuk beberapa hari, apa dia sakit ?" Tanya Guanlin pada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya saja. Grey mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa mungkin karena Stephen waktu itu ?" Jawab Guanlin lagi.

"Aku tak suka orang itu, Stephen. Wajahnya mengeluarkan aura aneh." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia teman Jihoon. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya tapi dia sering datang ke rumahku belakangan ini mungkin karena Jihoon yang mengundangnya, aku tak suka caranya memandang Baekhyun. Kau tahu, seperti serigala haus darah dalam cerita werewolf." Timpal Grey santai.

"Tapi bukan kah werewolf tak minum darah ?" Ucap Minseok yang tiba-tiba menambahkan.

"Kalau Grey jadi werewolf dia akan minum darah, terlebih jika itu darah Baekhyun." Guanlin pun terkekeh. Grey hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya hal yang mudah untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya antara Stephen Kim dan Byun Baekhyun tapi Grey tak ingin bertindak terlalu jauh apalagi keluarga Kim adalah keluarga penuh skandal, bagaimana pun jika berurusan dengan Keluarga Kim itu sudah pasti bukan hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

**hello, terimakasih sudah bersedia menunggu. Hehehe. Crita ini juga aku upload di Wattpad ya dengan judul yang sama cuma alur cerita di wattpad nantinya bakalan di bikin sedikit beda hehehe. Oh iya, mau tanya. Ada yang tau dimana aku bisa beli official lightstick exo ver.3. bisa jawab di komen, mksh. Cium manjah #chels#**


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol segera mendatangi kamar tempat Baekhyun di rawat begitu dia mendengar kalau Baekhyun sudah bisa dikunjungi.

"Baek, Baek.. sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan ? Kepalamu sudah tak sakit ? Apa ada bagian lain yang sakit ? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa jeda, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa-apa kak, kau bisa tenang." Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di samping ranjangnya.

"Baek.. Maafkan aku," Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dari puncak kepalanya lalu mengecupnya tipis.

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku tidak marah." Baekhyun memasang senyum termanisnya agar Chanyeol tidak khawatir. Hanya itu yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun tersenyum meski ada memar di ujung bibirnya.

"Umh, itu Baek.. apa kau yakin masih ingin bersekolah di Ivy High ?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Sekolah ? Memangnya kenapa ? Aku suka sekolah di sana jadi aku punya teman." Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

"Ah, teman ya ? Iya, benar teman sekolah."

"Ada apa ? Kau tak suka aku sekolah lagi ?"

_Bukan tak suka, aku hanya tak ingin anak Everlight itu menatapmu seperti srigala lapar._

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau istirahatlah dulu ya ?! Aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Kakak mau pergi kemana ? Besok aku sudah boleh pulang," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, Chanyeol membalas senyum itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hanya sebentar, aku harus bertemu Sehun di depan, hanya sebentar ya aku akan segera kembali.." Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun pelan, Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

Chanyeol pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek sambil menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai merebahkan diri kembali. Sementara itu Sehun sudah menunggu Chanyeol di lorong rumah sakit dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Aku tak suka bau rumah sakit, membuatku merasa sakit dan aku tak suka itu." Sehun mengusak hidungnya beberapa kali.

"Kalau kau tak suka rumah sakit lalu kenapa kau kemari ?? Kau yang memintanya kan."

"Ya, Ya.. sudah tanda tangan saja, merepotkan sekali."

"Orang itu, Stephen Kim apa kau sudah membereskannya ??" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya anak 17 tahun memangnya apa yang ingin kau perbuat ? Mencabulinya ??" Chanyeol mengerling tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Otakmu perlu di perbaiki Oh Sehun," Chanyeol memberikan berkas yang sudah dia tanda tangani.

"Benarkah ? Bukan aku yang jatuh cinta dengan anak 16 tahun tapi tak mau mengakuinya." ujar Sehun sambil melangkah pergi.

"Gajimu ku potong Oh Sehun...!!"

"Ya, Ya terserah kau saja !!" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak perduli sama sekali dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun di rawat, Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Melihat Baekhyun masih bernafas saja sudah membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang, berkali-kali Sehun mengatakan kalau Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, benarkah seperti itu ? Tapi kalau Chanyeol jatub cinta bukan kah seharusnya Chanyeol tak bermain-main dengan para model itu sepanjang waktu dan mengabaikan Baekhyun ? Tapi setiap Chanyeol memulai hubungan dengan para model itu, Chanyeol selalu menyuruh Sehun membawa Baekhyun pergi menjauh. Meski demikian, setiap Baekhyun dilirik atau disentuh orang lain, Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyukainya sama sekali. Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun pelan, mencoba mencari apa yang dia yakini tidak mungkin. Benarkah dia mencintai Baekhyun ?? Atau hanya perasaan seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya ?.

Keesokan harinya Grey dan Kyungsoo datang mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumah sakit.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau jatuh ? Bibirmu memar Baek ? Wajahmu lebam, Kau jatuh dari tebing hah ??" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia terpleset di dapur rumahnya. Grey hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hey Grey, kenapa kau lihat Baekhyun seperti itu, kau bisa membolongi wajahnya hanya dengan menatap dia seperti itu. Hentikan, kau membuat Baek tak nyaman." Akhirnya Grey memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tingkah Grey tak sehangat biasanya. Kali ini Grey lebih banyak diam.

"Aku pulang hari ini Kyung." ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah bagus.."

"Ya aku sudah tahu dan Kyungsoo pun sudah tahu, tak perlu pura-pura kaget Kyung." ucap Grey sambil melangkah pergi.

"Dia kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tahu, sudah beberapa hari dia begitu. Kemarin dia memarahi Minseok hanya karena mengambilkan penanya yang jatuh ke lantai." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah ??" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dia nampak lucu sekali. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo selalu menghiburnya setiap saat.

Baekhyun keluar rumah sakit dengan kursi roda, Chanyeol yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya. Kyungsoo dan Grey pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja Grey, aku lapaaar..." Kyungsoo memajang wajah memelas tapi Grey sama sekali tak merasa kasihan.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sendiri.."

"Eeey, kau tadi yang memaksaku datang kemari. Sekarang kau malah seolah-olah tak peduli, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.."

"Kalau aku menyebalkan, kau boleh pergi.."

_Andai membunuh orang bukan perbuatan dosa..._

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pendek sampai seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kantong coklat berisi makanan.

"Aaaaah, Jongiiiniiiie..."Ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Makanlah, aku membelikanmu ini dalam perjalanan kemari tadi. Tak perlu mengemis pada mahluk astral seperti itu." Grey melirik tajam ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pasangan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, akhirnya Grey hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Hey anak kecil, kau tak ada keinginan untuk pulang ?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Grey masih mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey Pak Tua, bukan urusanmu kan ??"

_Cih, bedebah anak ini._

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau tahu wajah orang yang kau bilang teman itu nampak seperti serigala ?" Chanyeol malah melemparkan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

"Owh, benarkah ?"

"Dia bilang apa ?? Orang tua, kau benar-benar.. heyyy lepaskan aku ??!!" Langkah Grey tertahan oleh Jongin yang menariknya menjauh.

"Jangan bertengkar, kalian jadi tontonan orang-orang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun perlahan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu rumah sakit. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan ? Melihat dua manusia tampan berkelahi menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang justru tak menyadari apapun soal itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tak akan bisa mengeluarkan orang itu dari sekolah," Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya pelan.

Chanyeol sudah membuat persiapan untuk menyambut Baekhyun pulang ke rumah, dia bahkan mengecat ulang dan mendekor ulang kamar Baekhyun.

"Wuaaah, kakak melakukan ini untukku ?" Chanyeol mengangguk bangga.

"Tapi aku tak suka warna kamarnya," Chanyeol langsung merasa dirudung kemalangan tak bertepi.

"Dekorasinya aku suka, warna catnya tak masalah." Nampaknya Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya benar-benar bisa mengubah mood Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Aku tak merasa yakin, apa aku mampu keluar lagi sendirian kalau Stephen ternyata sudah kembali ke kota ini," Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek dan menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk disamping Baekhyun di atas ranjang membuatnya benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu tapi Baekhyun sedang sakit. Jadi, Chanyeol mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu.

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini. Lagi pula anak bedebah itu pun berkata akan membantumu kan ??" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan itu terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Bedebah ??"

"Maksudku Grey Everlight, tapi bukankah lebih mudah menyebutnya seperti itu ?" Baekhyun secara otomatis mencubit tangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol segera menahan tangan itu.

"Kau tak usah khawatir ya ?!." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya tipis.

"Aku menyayangimu kak.." Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang kaget hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau makan, sayang ? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

_Makanan ? Dia akan memasak untukku ? Aah, rasanya sudah lama sekali.._

"Ya tentu saja, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam, raut wajahnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Tom yam Goong,"_ Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dulu saat Chanyeol bekerja part time. Chanyeol sering membuatkannya makanan itu dari bahan sisa yang ada di restoran Seafood tempat Chanyeol bekerja part time, memang tak seenak makanan restoran tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai masakan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tahu kakaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Saat perusahaan keluarga Chanyeol dulu masih ada, Chanyeol tak pernah kekurangan apapun tapi Chanyeol adalah anak yang dingin para tetangga bilang ayah Chanyeol sering memukulinya ketika ayahnya pulang dari bermain judi dan Ibunya akan memperlakukannya semena-mena. Chanyeol memang tak pernah kekurangan harta apapun sebelum ayahnya bangkrut tapi Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibunya dengan tulus.

"Tapi ku rasa tidak ada persediaan yang bisa kita gunakan mungkin kita harus berbelanja nanti, bagaimana kalau ku masakkan soup ayam saja sementara. Kau mau ?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

_Begini pun tak apa, __kakak.. aku mencintaimu, tak peduli sekejam apapun dunia padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu.. begini pun tak apa, hanya berada di sampingmu seperti ini. _

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang konyol pada Baekhyun karena dia tahu Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi sakit.

"Kau mau makan disini atau di ruang makan ?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku mau pergi melihatmu memasak, apa kau mau menggendongku ke dapur ? Dan mengijinkanku mengenakan pakaianmu ?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

_Dimana dia belajar menjadi seductive seperti ini.._

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Ayo naik.." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke punggungnya.

"_Piggy back,_ pilih sendiri pakaian mana yang kau suka, kau boleh mengenakannya." Baekhyun berbinar, wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika Chanyeol membawanya di punggungnya, Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja Chanyeol yang dengan jelas pasti terlalu besar untuk dia kenakan. Chanyeol tak pernah keberatan jika Baekhyun yang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya malah dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan memberikan isi lemarinya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar menggendong Baekhyun ke dapur, Kepala Pelayan Ho berpapasan dengan mereka dilantai 1.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Tanya Kepala Pelayan Ho.

"Tak perlu, kau bisa istirahat. Atau bisakah kau belikan aku bahan untuk membuat _tom yam goong_ besok pagi?"

"Baik Tuan,"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke arah dapur dan membantunya untuk duduk dengan nyaman di depan meja.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan memasak untukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol menyiapkan semua bahan makanan dan seperti seorang koki profesional dia memotong, mencuci semua bahan makanan tersebut dan menyiapkan sebuah panci berisi air. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama punggung Chanyeol yang sedang mengaduk soup yang sedang dimasaknya, perlahan Baekhyun turun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kakak.."

"Ya_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggungnya.

"Jangan bergerak, biar seperti ini.. sebentar saja."

_Ijinkan aku egois, kali ini saja. Ijinkan aku untuk memiliki dirimu untuk diriku sendiri, kali ini saja..._

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergerak. Dia ingin berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun tapi urung dia lakukan karena dia tau, dia tak bisa menyakitinya lebih dari ini setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Sejauh apapun langkahku, sedalam apapun aku menyukaimu. Sebagaimanapun aku mencintaimu sampai di detik ini aku hanya bisa meminta Tuhan untuk mengijinkan aku egois untuk hatiku, mungkin esok atau entah kapan. Langkahnya tak akan lagi tertuju padaku, terbagi antara pilihan-pilihan tentang hidup yang lain. Lalu aku, hanya akan jadi sekedar aku yang tanpa arti.._

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya menutup matanya tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

**.****.****Maaf updatenya kelamaan, my baby is sick jadi harus jadi emak-emak perkasa dulu.****TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Baekhyun, si mungil itu terus menggelayutinya.

"Aku menyayangimu kak, kalau aku egois aku ingin membawamu kabur ke planet lain." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa pergi ke planet lain ? Tak perlu mengajakku kabur. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi, mengerti ?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo, sekarang kau makan dulu ya ? Setelah itu istirahat. Kau punya waktu sehari lagi sebelum kau masuk sekolah," Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka kau masuk sekolah nanti tapi aku juga tak bisa kalau kau selalu kesepian kalau tak ada aku.." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak menatap binar cantik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau cemburu aku dekat dengan orang lain ?" Entah pertanyaan menjebak atau hanya spontanitas saja tapi yang jelas itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih kencang, Chanyeol diam beberapa saat.

"Maunya seperti apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan seketika Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, tersudut di ujung meja.

"Kalau aku menggodamu seperti ini, apa kau merasa terbakar didalam sini ?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, mungkin dengan pakaian minim seperti itu dan intonasi yang digunakan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol sudah merasa gila dibuatnya.

"Baekki.. lebih baik makan dulu.." Chanyeol mulai terbata-bata.

"Apa kakak tak ingin 'memakan'ku ?"

"Kau masih sakit Baekki,"

"Ya, aku sakit. Sakitnya akan semakin parah jika kau tidak melakukannya, kau suka kalau aku melakukan ini kan ??" Baekhyun mulai meraba-raba area terlarang yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Anak ini benar-benar membuatku gilaaa.. tak mungkin aku menelanjanginya disini kan.. ini gila tapi aku tak akan bisa menahannya.

Pikiran Chanyeol mulai berkecamuk, jika Baekhyun terus menggodanya seperti ini mungkin saja Chanyeol akan jatuh pada godaannya.

"B_Baek.. ugh.." Godaan Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubi pada diri Chanyeol akhirnya membuatnya menyerah.

"Kemari sayang.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuannya. Mengecup pipinya dan mulai menyesap bibir mungil Baekhyun lalu mulai turun ke lehernya dan beralih ke telinganya. Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara pelan.

"Ayo sayang, mulailah bersuara.." Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya satu persatu dan semuanya terjadi, suara keciprak keringat dan teriakan Baekhyun. Beberapa pelayan mendengarnya tapi mereka pura-pura tak mendengar Kepala Pelayan Ho bahkan dengan sukarela menutup pintu dapur yang menghubungkan dengan kamar para pelayan. Pemandangan yang tak lazim tampak terlihat biasa di mata Kepala Pelayan Ho, dulu Kepala Pelayan Ho adalah Kepala Pelayan yang bekerja di rumah lama Chanyeol dan ketika keluarga Chanyeol bangkrut Kepala Pelayan Ho bekerja serabutan sampai Chanyeol memanggilnya bekerja kembali di rumah barunya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila.

"Kau milikku Baekki.. Hanya milikku.."Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menusukan kejantannnya sampai membuat Baekhyun meminta lebih dan lebih lagi. Tubuh Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh memar keunguan dari sersapan bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa terasa sakit ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ingin memasuki lubang Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak.. T_terushk_an.. aah kakak.." Baekhyun menarik P*nis Chanyeol agar dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum pelan mengusap dengan lembut gumpalan pantat Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat dan sisa-sisa sp*rma Chanyeol yang menyembul keluar dari lubang Baekhyun.

Kalau aku terus seperti ini, Baekhyun tak mungkin hamil kan? Dia kan laki-laki.

Pemikiran itu sempat terlintas namun Chanyeol tak terlalu menggubris apa yang terlintas dipikirannya tersebut, Baekhyun laki-laki dan tak mungkin bisa hamil meskipun Chanyeol berkali-kali menyetubuhinya. Bukankah begitu ?

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas ke lantai atas, membawanya ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Dia ingin tidur dengan si mungil kesayangannya sepanjang hari esok.

Namun usahanya nampaknya gagal karena di pagi hari, Sehun sudah datang bersama Irene dengan setumpuk berkas dan berteriak-teriak tak karuan di lantai bawah. Chanyeol pun terpaksa terbangun.

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Kau berisik sekali !! Ini baru pukul 7, Baekhyun masih tidur janhan berteriak-teriak." Chanyeol turun dengan jubah tidur.

"Kau telanjang Park Chanyeol ada wanita disini." Ucap Sehun melirik ke arah Irene.

"Ya, wanita yang sudah menikah. Apa yang aku punya, suaminya pun punya kan ? Jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan." Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau tak tahu malu Park Chanyeol."

"Irene, bisa hubungi suamimu ? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi semalam Baekhyun muntah, aku khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan Park." Irene pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan beranjak menjauh.

"Malam yang sangat melelahkan heh Park ?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke arah sisa kecupan Baekhyun di leher Chanyeol.

"Usil sekali kau !"

"Itu terlihat jelas Park, dia baru sembuh dan kau secara sengaja meng'hantam'nya. Astaga, birahimu tinggi sekali," dengan spontan Chanyeol melempar asbak yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Sehun.

"Hei hei.. kau bisa membunuhku dengan itu, barbar sekali. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukaimu dan entah apa mengakuinya atau tidak ?," Sehun selalu membahas hal yang sama. Sehun meminta Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol selalu diam tak pernah membalas dengan jawaban iya ataupun tidak. Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyun tapi dengan situasi seperti ini ? Saat semuanya "belum selesai" Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun berharap terlalu banyak padanya soal "perasaan".

"Tuan Park, suamiku akan datang pukul 10 karena ada beberapa pasien terlebih dahulu yang harus ditangani." Ucap Irene yang datang menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mengambil kembali beberapa berkas di atas meja dan menyeleksinya sebelum memberikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah terimakasih, Irene." Chanyeol kembali membuka beberapa berkas.

"Keluarga Kim semakin membuat semuanya semakin kacau, kita benar-benar harus bertindak.. " ucap Sehun yang mulai terdengar serius.

"Bicara di ruang kerjaku, Irene bisa tolong bangunkan Baekhyun untuk sarapan ? Katakan padanya, aku ada di ruang kerjaku, Baekhyun tidur di kamarku. Naiklah ke atas." Chanyeol melangkah mendahului Sehun yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik Tuan Park," Irene pun menaiki tangga ke arah kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa panjang dekat meja kerjanya.

"Keluarga Kim mulai membongkar paksa proyek pembangunan gedung di atas tanah yang sudah kita akuisisi." Ujar Sehun.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tapi ini harus di akhiri, beberapa pekerja disana terluka. Kita tak bisa biarkan itu, para pekerja itu tidak salah mereka hanya bekerja." Jelas Sehun dan Sehun terus saja menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi di distrik lain pada Chanyeol beberapa hari ke belakang. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah melalui Bibiku, Jessica. Aku rasa dia akan mau bekerja sama jika kau membelikannya beberapa perhiasan tapi pertama-tama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjauhkan Baekhyun dari semua ini, agar tak ada yang lagi keluarga Kim yang bisa menyakitinya. Baekhyun harus dibawah perlindungan orang yang sangat kuat."

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, dia tak akan pernah rela Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya tapi sekarang ini menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak dan hidup mereka, Chanyeol tak bisa egois. Itu janjinya dulu saat mengambil alih Trax Industries. Chanyeol menutup matanya, mengurut ujung hidungnya yang sempurna.

"Tolong siapkan semuanya, jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu." Tak lama kemudian, Kepala Pelayan Ho mengetuk ruang kerja Chanyeol dan memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah tersedia.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di meja makan bersama dengan Irene, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusak puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi Malaikatku," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, saking manisnya sampai Sehun ingin memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Baekhyunie.." Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan menjauhkan wajah Sehun.

"Kau ingin mati lebih cepat Oh Sehun ?" Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Tuan Park, suamiku hampir sampai."

"Ah, Baekki sayang. Biarkan Dokter Suho memeriksamu ya ? Semalam nampaknya kau tidak sehat, apa sekarang masih tak enak ? Bagaimana perutmu ? Semalaman kau terus memegangi perutmu, apa sudah lebih baik ?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Irene hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Baekhyun melaranganya dengan kerlingan matanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kakak tenang saja ya."

Ditengah-tengah saat mereka sarapan bersama, Suho datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat." Ucap Suho terengah-engah.

"Ah, Dokter. Duduklah dulu, ayo sarapan bersama. Silvia, tolong siapkan sarapan Dokter Suho." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan Park." Setelah selesai sarapan Suho pun meminta ijin untuk memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Ayo, ku periksa dulu."

"Dikamarku saja, bolehkan Istrimu ikut ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Suho, Suho mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya menarik tangan Irene.

"Mereka tampak dekat sekarang ?" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Bibi Jessica akan datang sebentar lagi, kau harus mulai bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Park heh apa kau mendengarku !" Sehun sedikit berteriak ketika Chanyeol mengabaikannya karena dia terus terfokus pada Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Irene.

Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasurnya, ada Irene di sampingnya. Suho pun sedang merapihkan peralatannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja ? Kenapa tak membiarkanku bicara dengan Tuan Park tentang keadaanmu ?" Tanya Irene khawatir yang sesekali melirik ke arah suaminya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Irene." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Tuan Byun."

"Panggil saja Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu vitamin," Suho menyela.

"Aku baik-baik saja dokter..." Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Ini untuk kesehatanmu Baekhyun." Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan botol vitamin dari dalam tasnya.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku harus menemui kakak dibawah." Baekhyun segera beranjak, Irene mengikutinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun sedang menuruni tangga saat dia melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya, semuanya nyaris runtuh di hadapannya saat itu juga.

Sehun menengadah, Chanyeol pun dengan spontan melepaskan pelukannya dari Jessica.

"Baekki, sayang.. ini.. ini bukan seperti yang.. "Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah kamarnya, Chanyeol hendak menghentikannya tapi Sehun menariknya.

"Sudah terlambat Park, lanjutkan saja. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi." Terang Sehun.

"Ya tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, tidak secepat ini ... !! Aku bisa gila..." Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Irene tolong temani Baekhyun, kau ikut aku ?!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan Jessica yang hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa bersalah, sih.." Jessica mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, Irene menghampirinya dikamarnya.

"Pergilah !!! Aku ingin sendiri !! Kalian pergi... Semua sama saja... !!!"Baekhyun terus berteriak-teriak sejadinya.

"Baekhyun, ku mohon berhentilah. Jangan seperti ini, mungkin kau hanya salah paham." Jelas Irene.

"Iya, salah paham. Aku yang salah paham karena benar-benar menganggap kakak benar-benar mencintaiku lebih dari seorang adik !!" Baekhyun melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di atas meja.

Irene tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, akhirnya dia menghubungi orang yang dikatakan oleh Sehun saat mereka dijalan tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Everlight. Saya Irene sekertaris Tuan Park Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu tapi..." Irene menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun terus meraung-raung tak karuan. Sementara itu Chanyeol tak kalah kalut.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun, bagaimana ini bisa dilanjutkan ? Orang yang kucintai menderita disana."

"Orang yang kau cinta ?? Tadi pagi kau bahkan tak mau mengakuinya sekarang kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kau mencintainya ? Dengar Park !! Kita harus lakukan ini demi kau, demi semua orang dan juga demi Baekhyun. Sampai kapan kau biarkan Keluarga Kim semena-mena terhadap orang lain, kalau Baekhyun terus mengikutimu. Mereka akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini karena mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kelemahanmu ! Kau dengar Park Chanyeol, kalau dia terus mengikutimu kau akan membawanya mati bersama. Apa itu yang kau inginkan ??? Kau harusnya lakukan ini sejak awal Park !!!" Chanyeol berteriak sejadinya sementara Baekhyun menangis di kamarnya, dunianya hancur dalam sekejab mata.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan Guanlin ke kediaman Keluarga Park, Jongin mengikuti pelan dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Guanlin pada Irene.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Tuan Lai tapi apa Tuan Everlight datang bersama anda?" Tanya Irene.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, ada apa ini sebenarnya ? Bukankah Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Guanlin penasaran.

"Maaf Tuan Lai tapi nampaknya ada keadaan mendesak yang..." Irene tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak keras dari lantai atas.

"Kami butuh Tuan Everlight." Ucap Irene tergesa-gesa lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Astaga, banyak sekali masalah di keluarga ini." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin, Jongin hanya menatap dingin.

"Sayang, ayo bantu. Baekhyun sudah pingsan beberapa kali. Keadaannya semakin buruk." Jelas Suho, Irene mengusap keningnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini," Irene mulai berkaca-kaca sambil membantu Suho membopong Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dia yang paling menderita," Irene mengusap jurai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya.

"Keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini, setidaknya dia masih punya kita." Suho mengusap bahu Irene lembut, Irene tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam jemari Suho yang mengusap lembut bahunya sejak tadi.

"Demi Tuhan, usianya baru 16 tahun sayang dan harus menerima semua ini di usia semuda ini, terlebih lagi dia..." Irene memeluk Suho, Suho tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan istri cantiknya itu.

Grey datang tak lama setelah itu, surai nya yang keperakan tampak berkilau ditempa sinar mentari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol ??" Tanya Grey, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Tolong jaga adikku Grey, maaf merepotkanmu tapi calon istriku keberatan jika aku tinggal dengan Baekhyun." Guanlin dan Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya.

"Kepala Sekolah Jung ??" Grey melirik ke arah Jessica yang bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol.

Sial kau Park Chanyeol, aku sudah pasti akan kehilangan pekerjaanku.

"Baiklah tak masalah tapi ada satu syarat." Chanyeol mengerling tajam.

"Saat kau mengatakan ini, semua yang mendengarnya tolong dengarkan. Park Chanyeol sudah menyerahkan adiknya padaku dan kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika kau ingin mengambilnya kembali, ingat itu." Grey melangkah melewati Chanyeol, Chanyeol geram dibuatnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

Grey dengan enteng membopong Baekhyun dari lantai atas, Irene melangkah di belakangnya. Chanyeol ingin rasanya berlari merangkul Baekhyun tapi Sehun menahannya, dia melihat perban dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyayat tangannya.

Baek, Baekhyun-ku terluka karena aku. Baekhyun..

Meski ingin menangis dan berlari pada Baekhyun mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak respon otaknya melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kacau akhirnya dia hanya berbalik memunggungi Grey yang melangkah keluar membawa Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya.

Semua sudah salah sejak awal, semuanya. Apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah pertanggung jawabanku atas kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ini, semua harus tuntas. Ku mohon, jangan membenciku Baekhyunie.

Tbc...

**sorry Ff ini aku buat di wattpad juga, udah 17 chapter. and i got syndrom baby blues yang lumayan lah yaaaa.. yang mau baca crita lanjutannya bisa mampir ke wattpad dengan judul yang sama atau mau nunggu disini jg gpp sih.. thank you**


End file.
